When The Snow Falls
by Hearts storytelling
Summary: On the first day of winter, A strange girl moves into Ruby neighborhood. With frost, chill, coldness and frozen, Ruby can tell there was something up with this girl. Only why would a pretty girl like her would even want to talk to her? And why would she show kindness but, she show distances and coldness to others? Was this girl the real deal or Was she just as cold as her heart?
1. Plot

_About: On the first day of winter, A strange girl moves into Ruby neighborhood. With frost, chill, coldness and frozen, Ruby can tell there was something up with this girl. Only why would a pretty girl like her would even talk to her? And why would she show kindness but, she show distances and coldness to others? Was this girl the real deal or Was she just as cold as her heart?_

 _Main Genres: Romance, Mystery, Supernatural, Suspense and Friendship!  
_

 _Time Zone In Story: Between December 2015 - March 2016_

 _Ages: Between 15-17 (Mostly 16)_

* * *

 _Plot ;)  
_

* * *

 _First Day Of Winter December 22, 2015_

Ruby walked slowly down the block. After a bad day of school she decided to take the long way home. It wasn't like anyone was going to be home to hug her and ask her about her day at school. It wasn't like someone was going to help her though it. She rather walk in the somewhat chilly weather then be at home, depressed about how she only had 6 more months of school left and that it couldn't come any faster. As she walked, she kicked the stones and rocks. As much as her mom would tell her it would ruin her shoes, she did it anyways. It took the angry out that was left in her. Though, instead of wearing her 12+ new pairs of shoes, she always came to school with her red boots. She had lots of clothes (That were mostly red) but, the red boots always stayed.

As she walked down the street, she always wondered why they were so mean to her. She didn't have any friends to stand up to them and she couldn't beat them up unless she wanted to get expelled from school. She couldn't afford that since her dad would be angry and her mom would be furious. The only thing she could do was just ignore them which sometimes worked and mostly didn't. They were everywhere so, it was hard just to walk it off and ignore them. Gym was even harder since she always slipped and fell and everyone always laughed or got angry. Class they would threw papers at her. Though, she didn't read them, she knew what was saying inside. Lunch she sat alone on her phone. Sometimes, she could hear them laughing about her. It didn't bother her. All the time. She already knew the deal every time she walked into school. Torture and Hate. There wasn't a single person in the whole grade she liked or didn't hate fully.

Everyone in grade treated Ruby like she did something wrong. Honestly, Ruby never did anything to them and constantly, they made her feel like she was nothing. Just a piece of paper in the floor everyone walked on. No one took the time to walk over and pick it up. They just hated her just to hate her. No one questioned it though. No one knew why. But, that never crossed there mind.

As Ruby turned the corner of her block, she saw a whole bounce of boxes on the law of this new house. It was blue and white. It had white icicles and frosted green grass and bushes. Ruby had sworn that the house that was there was never there before. She walked down this block 1,000 times and probably more and never remember a blue and white house. Though, she could have missed it because she always looked down at her feet when she walked down the block from school and too school.

When she walked pass the house she felt cold chill. Like, the weather went down 100%. She felt the cold wind on the right side of her body where the house was facing her. She felt the coldness go down her spine and all the way to the bottom of her red boots. She rushed away from the coldness and the next house was back to the same temperate. Weird right?

* * *

Sapphire stumbled her way with 3 boxes in her hands. She crossed her fingers she didn't drop anything since there magic bottles that could destroy earth it self. It probably wasn't safe for her to bring it to earth since there wasn't anything dangerous there. Or that could hurt her. Sapphire sorted the boxes with magic, deadly magic and easy magic. She had like 20 or 30 more boxes outside filled with things she was going to need to last on earth. Or at least 4 months. She was only staying on earth for 4 months then going back to her planet.

She was only staying on earth for the winter then, leaving. Of course, she couldn't last a day in the heat. If she did she could die, which was bad. It wasn't like she could melt or anything. It would just be since she could freeze things out of the tips of her hands, her hands would start dripping water and soon she would be cover in water. Heat was a problem but, not as much. She could last in it for a few seconds or minutes but, after that she would turn into a puddle of water.

Sapphire was only on earth to finish her mission. Her mother wanted to know information on earth and it surroundings. And it so happened that Sapphire just begged and wanted to go. It was better then listening to her mother and sister ramble on about something or someone. Better then listening to her subjects complain about something or someone. Earth was like a vacation. Away from home and away from everyone.

Sapphire tried to set up everything before her first day of school. Well, she heard of school before she just wanted to no the human experience of it. She was already enrolled in it so, there were no turning back on this mission. Her older sister told her 4 months pasted quickly on earth but, Sapphire thought other wise. Her sister had been on earth before and said it was such a bore. But, Sapphire wanted to no for herself. And she shall no.

She designed the house for her liking. Blue and white with icicles and frost. Something she loved about earth. It was winter. She loved the cold, chill and frost. She couldn't wait to go on earth when her sister told her about snow. The white, fluffiness. She can't wait into it was cold enough. She couldn't wait for school tomorrow. She couldn't wait for her mission to start.


	2. Chapter 1: New Girl

_Chapter 1: New Girl  
_

 _Every new friend is a new Adventure. The start of more memories. -Patrick Lindsay  
_

* * *

 _December 23, 2015  
_

Sapphire woke up with the coldness greeting her threw out the air. She had finished decorating the house to her liking last night. It was mostly blue, white and grey. She hoped out her bed and looked out the window. She always did that in the morning. Back home, she was either greeted with her lovely citizens starting there day or a bunch of water balloons thrown at her by her older sister. But, looking out the window on earth seemed to have a different approach on her. Looking out there, seeing parents going to work, kids getting on school buses and mail mans giving mail, wasn't really what she thought. She wanted to see smiles and greets but, instead there faces were totally different.

Sapphire closed the window and sighed. She decide to pick the first outfit that was in the middle section in her closet. Blue skirt, lace shirt under a off shoulder white sweater, snowflake leggings and white round toe platform lace up high heels. She grab it off the hanger and walked down to the bathroom.

* * *

Ruby woke up with warmness hugging her. She looked at her phone. She had gotten a text message from her mother telling she wasn't going to be home into 12 at night. Of course, what was new. Her mother always worked early in the morning and left late at night. She barley saw her. She wished her step father would work the same hours as her mother and have her mother work the hours as her step father. It always seemed like her step father was always at home. And mostly he was. He was either doing work on the computer or trying, attempting to cook. Ruby opened the window. She was so used to outside reality, she wished that she could go back to her dream fantasy. Where everyone liked her and she wasn't hated.

Ruby opened her closet and picked whatever looked right. Red jeans, long black baggy shirt and her favorite red boots. She dragged herself out of her warm room and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Sapphire ice skated down the block. She went the way no one else went down. It rained last night so she froze the side walk and skated her way down to school. It was one of her favorite things to do back home. It always gotten on her mother nerves to see her sister and her ice stake down the hallway. It was the most humorist thing to watch there mother slip and fall every time she entered the hallway without realizing the frost. As she skated she check listed herself as she ate ice cubes that where frozen in her hand. She wasn't check listing the school ideas since they weren't important but, was check her magic bottles she brought with her. She had to be prepared for anything. Heat mostly.

As she approached the school and shoved the last 3 ice cubes in her mouth. Ice cubes to humans would give then head aces, coldness and frost bit them. But, ice cubes to Sapphire tasted good and filled her belly unlike the pizza she order that tasted terrible hot or cold. She fixed up herself looking at her phone camera. She moved her long blue hair off her shoulders. It was ridiculously long to humans since it was up to her knees but, the prefect length in her planet including the color.

She walked in like how she would normally walk into a room with people inside. Clam and graceful.

* * *

Ruby doodled on her paper. She drew anime cartoons and random pictures. Time to time she would get distracted by the paper notes thrown at her or the comments/remarks at her. Like, when she answer a question the teacher asked someone always had a comment to say. It didn't matter if she was right or wrong. It was mostly this girl in her class Jasper. She was terrible to the core and hated Ruby for everything she did. She was also always backed up by her best friends Malachite and Suglilte. Ruby hated them as much as they hated her.

'' Class we have a new student.'' The teacher rejoiced. Ruby saw most of the teens rolled there eyes. That when Sapphire walked in. Everyone in the classroom were in like some kinda love sick gaze. Ruby heard whispers like '' She's so beautiful '' or '' Look how her hair sprinkles in the light ''. Ruby only rolled her eyes and looked back down and started to doodle in her notebook again. She hadn't found anything special about the girl. It was just another person to hate her and be like the others. The new girl would just find out like everyone else about her and hate her like the others. Ruby didn't even bother to listening to her say her name. Half of the people who hated her, she didn't even know there name so, it didn't matter.

'' Why don't you take a seat somewhere.'' The teacher said enchantingly to Sapphire. Sapphire nodded. Lots of kids pushed there backpack off the chair next to them or dusted off the desk next to them. Even the people who weren't even into girls invite her like she was the queen or something. Ironically, Sapphire sat next to Ruby.

'' Hi.'' Sapphire said smiling.

'' Hello.'' Ruby responded. Ruby could see the whole class glare at her. She knew they were probably going to beat her up because the new girl just happened to pick the seat next to her instead of them.

During class all Ruby could do was quick glances at the girl next to her. She couldn't tell if she was awake or sleeping. She took few breaths threw out the lesson and barley wrote notes in her notebook. The only thing at was written was the date in curse and that was it. She didn't speak unless the teacher called on her. Ruby also couldn't tell if this was a set up or not. Never had anyone sat in a seat next to her. And if they did they threatened her not to breathe close to them, sit close to them, look at them or try to talk to them. But, the new girl just sat there not caring if Ruby did anything. When Ruby dropped her pencil and the new girl bent to go get it for Ruby and handed it too her. Every time Sapphire tilted her head the other way away from Ruby the kids would throw paper balls at Ruby. It was like they were trying to not hit the girl next to her. Ruby could stop but think there was something up with her.

* * *

Sapphire bored school, now. It was the most boring thing she did on earth. The lessons they teaches she already knew about. It wasn't really necessary for her to take notes on something she minimized. Time to time she did take a few naps and knew the perfect time to get up when the teacher called on her. She did notice some of the teens stare at her dreamily which alarmed Sapphire. She began to get so bored she used her powers to frost some classroom supplies. Like, she would frost the teacher cup, hidden pencils under desks, white board markers and others. Some peoples faces when they saw things frosted made her giggle because it reminded her of her mother face.

When lunch came, Sapphire was totally lost. Even though, the whole grade asked her to sit at there tables, Sapphire still smiled as if she understood. The food they were serving was to hot for Sapphire to eat. It would probably burn the insides of her and kill her. Sapphire manged to find ice and put it in a plastic cup like she was drinking something. When she spotted the girl she sat next to in her first class, she walked over there. As she walked over she got the same glaze everyone gave her. Dreamily and in love look.

'' Hi.'' Sapphire lilted as she sat across from the girl she sat next to in her first class. The girl looked up slowly from her phone.

'' Um, hello.'' The girl replied.

'' I'm Sapphire.'' Sapphire smiled.

'' Ruby.'' She answered. Sapphire could see she needed a friend but, didn't no how to approach humans. Usually, just saying hi was a turn on for friendship but, Ruby seemed in no interested in her than her phone.

'' So,'' Sapphire said rocking back in forth. '' Do you always sit by yourself?''

'' Always.'' Ruby answered.

'' Oh. Well, I can sit with you for now on. It can just be me and you.'' Sapphire said kindly. That's when Ruby looked up at her. Sapphire smiled.

'' Why?''

'' Because. I'm your friend, right?'' Sapphire asked. She didn't no how human friendships worked but, she could give it a go.

'' Your my'' Ruby hesitated. '' Friend?''

'' Of-'' Before Sapphire could even answer her question 3 girls came. They were totally taller then her and seemed scary.

'' Oh look. Ruby has a little friend. Let's see how long this will last.'' The leader joked. When Sapphire turned around it was like he girl totally regretted making that comment.

'' Why is it so bad for someone to have a friend?'' Sapphire asked. Maybe human friendships weren't as easy as she thought.

'' For her it's bad. You should hang out with someone who isn't her. She's bad luck and a totally loser.'' The one in the back informed Sapphire.

'' And you don't look like a loser.'' The leader complimented. Sapphire turned alarmed at that comment and wanted to hind.

'' Why don't you just leave, Jasper.'' Ruby demanded.

'' Because. You don't tell me what to do.'' Jasper respond rudely. '' Sapphire is it. Why don't you hang with us?''

Sapphire turned quite then she was already. She was between someone who she wanted to talk too and someone who wanted to talk to her.

'' I dunno.'' Sapphire said. She could feel her hands grow cold. She grabbed her water bottle from her backpack and squeezed it.

'' Come on. You can't refuse. We don't bit.'' Jasper insisted. Sapphire turned to Ruby. Ruby already seemed like she didn't want Sapphire there.

'' Sure.'' Sapphire said setting down her water bottle and grabbing her stuff. Jasper gave Ruby an evil smirk.

When Sapphire left Ruby felt hopeless. Even when someone wanted to be her friend they were always take in away. Ruby felt angry but, sad at the same time. She didn't know why Sapphire left. '' Was it all a lie? '' Ruby thought. She had no idea. When she looked across the table she notice Sapphire left her unopened water bottle there. She also notice the frost bit all over it. It was like someone left it in the freezer for days. Ruby had swear when Sapphire took it out it was liquid. Weird part was it wasn't even melting. It was frost bit.

* * *

 _ **Hello! Welcome to my new story. This is kinda a Jasper liking Sapphire a little. I'm super glad for everyone who's reading and reviewing. New chapters comes on Tuesdays. This is chapter 1. And sorry for a lot of horizontal lines. I really need to work on that though. I hope you enjoy. Any questions ask me in comment, I'll try to get back with you.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Humans Problem

_Chapter 2: Human Problems  
_

 _I'm for truth no matter who tells it. I'm for justice no matter who's against it. -Malcolm X_

* * *

 _December 24, 2015_

Sapphire buried herself in her pillow. She regretted her decision to go hang out with Jasper, Malachite and Suglilte. They were such... Jerks. They knocked down kids books, made fun of them and beat some of them up. Though, it wasn't as bad as how they treated Ruby. They treated Ruby terrible while everyone else wasn't as bad. Sapphire regretted leaving the girl by herself for such bad people. She wished she could go back in time but, sadly there wasn't magic like that to do so. She could also freeze the memory but, it could always melt out the truth.

Sapphire was already dressed. She wore a white lace dress, white lace gloves, blue lace high heels and white stockings. She also wore her hair in a pony tail with her bangs and a blue lace bow. She prepared herself for another nap. School wasn't again, worth the 7 hours. She honestly didn't have homework since she did it in her mind and remember it so, she thought it was useless. But, being there wasn't as bad as being told hundreds of times a day to steady her magic. It was uncontrollable to her but, controllable to her mother.

That's when a ring was heard. It was the face diamond. Face diamond was a small diamond you use to face time anyone in the universe. It work through her home planet and earth. Sapphire moved her hand over and pressed the top bottom.

'' Hello Darling!'' Called out her mother on a square screen.

'' Hi, Ice queen!'' Her sister also called out.

'' Hello!'' Sapphire replied.

'' How's your mission going? Did you get started on that list'' Her mother asked. Sapphire bit her lower lip. '' You didn't complete anything, did you?''

'' I-I did.''

'' Well, tell me.''

'' H-Humans they um, they have theses diving things were ya no they have a staring wheel and it moves the whole thing. It's really cool.''

'' Honey, I have complete no idea what your talking about but, okay!'' Her mother said. '' Did you-''

'' ARE YOU IN A RELATIONSHIP?'' Her sister screamed over her mother questions, grabbing the face diamond.

'' LAPIS!'' Her mother screamed. Her sister rolled her eyes.

'' So are you?" She asked.

'' N-No. Humans aren't that attracting like that, Lapis.'' Sapphire acknowledged.

'' Yes, they are!'' Lapis responded. Sapphire could hear her mother grunt in the back ground.

'' Well, Sapphire we aren't going to hold you up any longer for your school.'' Her mother said. Her mother wasn't used to saying school, so it sounded weird. Sapphire could heard her sister asking more questions about humans in the back ground. '' And remember if you don't find out anything useful about humans, we'll blow up the planet for it's uselessness.'' Her mother cheered.

'' WHAT!'' Sapphire yelled. Her mother and sister laughed but, she knew they were serious. They hanged up without answering Sapphire question.

Sapphire threw the face diamond on the other side of her bed and fell face down to her bed. '' Why do they make the easiest things complicated?'' She said to herself.

* * *

Ruby came to her first class early. She might as well stay in her class for an extra 10 minutes then, see teens gossip about her threw out the hallway. The teacher left to go talk to some other teachers since she trusted her. Ruby only took out her homework and played games on her phone. That's into her heard small foot steps coming to her.

'' I've been looking everywhere for you!'' Said a cheerful Sapphire. Ruby had no idea why she was acting like they were friends. She clearly picked Jasper than her. It was clear yesterday her friendship was fake. She probably didn't even look and took a good guess where she was.

'' Me?'' Ruby responded.

'' Of course! Who else would I go looking for?'' Sapphire said with a giggle. She sat right next to Ruby and unpacked. '' Why are you here so early?'' She asked.

'' I dunno.'' Ruby answered.

'' You should meet me at my locker. I'm usually here around 7 anyways.''

'' You are?'' Ruby asked.

'' Ya. I usually don't have anyone to talk to at home so, I come early.''

'' Where's your parents?'' Ruby asked.

'' There in a totally different universe.'' Sapphire said. Ruby giggled a little. Sapphire didn't know what was funny but, she laughed anyways.

'' Where's your parents?''

'' Usually working all day.''

'' Oh. Maybe, we can hang out?''

'' Hang out?'' Ruby asked. Ruby couldn't believe Sapphire, herself, was wanting hang out with her.

'' Ya! You could teach me about human internet and stuff.'' Sapphire said smiling.

'' Human internet and stuff. Your a human too.'' Ruby said.

Sapphire faked laughed. Ruby knew it was a fake laugh. '' Ya. I'm totally a human.'' Sapphire agreed.

'' Ya.'' Ruby muttered. For some reason when Sapphire said she was a human, Ruby didn't believe it. '' Where do you want to meet up.'' Ruby asked.

'' Oh, don't tell me your going to hang out with this loser after school.'' Jasper remarked coming to them. Her two best friends, of course, to back her up, were behind her.

'' Ya, so? Sapphire asked.

'' Well, you could do better.'' Jasper said.

'' Better then a friend?'' Sapphire asked. Ruby couldn't believe Sapphire told Jasper that she was her friend. It was like telling the world she was her friend. The look Jasper had on her face totally made Ruby giggle in the inside.

'' F-Friend?'' Jasper said. '' You're confused, of course. I've haven't told you about Ruby yet! That's why.'' Ruby felt herself grow hot. She might as well kiss Sapphire a good bye because once she knew there weren't turning back with hearing it.

'' I don't need to hear anything about Ruby that isn't nice.'' Sapphire demanded. Jasper looked like she saw a ghost when she heard Sapphire.

'' Just.'' Jasper looked for words to say. It was clear by the way she talked she didn't know what to say. '' Just. Lunch time you better come.'' Jasper said.

'' Is that a threat?'' Sapphire asked standing up. Ruby wanted to tell her that it wasn't worth it but, she did want to see at least one fight between Jasper and her.

'' You can't handle a fist fight. If I wanted to threaten you, I could say I would cut your hair or something. And I wouldn't want to beat up someone who's lovely like you, anyways.'' Jasper tried to flirt. The whole classroom turned cold. It was colder then outside. It was more cold were Sapphire was, almost freezing. Almost everyone eyes were already on Jasper, Sapphire and her. The teacher then walked in. Sapphire went to her desk still the figure of coldness.

Ruby could tell Sapphire was what was the cause of the coldness. Only she didn't know how. She wanted to ask her if she was alright but, didn't think it was a good time. When Jasper was going back to her desk, Ruby saw Sapphire move her index finger up. That's when Jasper slipped and fell hard. Ruby eyes widen, not knowing if it was a magic trick or her eyes were playing tricks. She knew that ice didn't just spread all over the floor and magically disappear in thin air.

* * *

Sapphire couldn't focus all day. She had so much stress on her plate, she couldn't handle high school bullies. Well, not now anyways. It's going to be hard for her to find out anything about humans at this rate. Just the way her mother looked over the phone looked like her had zero clue what she was talking about. All she wanted and needed was just a few facts of earth importance and then she'll be on her way. Now she had to deal with some angry teenager.

Sapphire walked fast down the hallway. She wasn't in a hurry to met Jasper at the lunch table like she said. She needed just a few facts about humans and what better way to do it was during her lunch time. She wasn't hungry for ice cubes or anything so, she could totally focus on at least one thing today. She had already made a 1 threw 10 list for the day. That was going to be enough right? Walking fast she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her and ran into someone.

'' I'm sorry!'' Sapphire quickly apologized. That's when she noticed it was Ruby.

'' Aren't you suppose to be at lunch with Jasper?'' Ruby asked helping Sapphire up.

'' I don't have time for that. I'm kinda in a rush.''

'' Oh okay. Where you in a hurry to?''

Sapphire thought about it for sometime. What better way to get information about humans then ask a human it's self.

'' You know, I think you can help.'' Sapphire said. '' Are you doing anything right now?''

'' Well, not really. I was just going to get some chips.''

'' Chips?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Do you want one?'' Ruby asked. Sapphire nodded. '' Where should I meet you at?''

'' I'll wait.'' Sapphire smiled.

'' Okay.''

* * *

When Ruby entered the lunch room, she saw an impatient Jasper. Ruby just ignored them. She didn't have anything to say too them. The only thing on her mind was what kinda chips Sapphire liked. She didn't know if Sapphire liked regular or spicy.

'' HEY YOU!'' Jasper shouted across the lunch room like a crazy person. Ruby turned around and found out she was talking about her. '' WHERE IS SHE!''

'' Who?'' Ruby asked.

'' SAPPHIRE!'' Jasper answered. Ruby knew Sapphire said she didn't have time for it. She knew that Sapphire probably didn't want to deal with Jasper. She knew herself she didn't want to deal with Jasper, either. The only way to make this a fist fight was to lie.

'' I don't know.'' Ruby said. She payed her attention back on her payment for her chips.

'' Yes you do!'' Jasper approached.

'' No, I don't.'' Ruby said.

'' She talks to you the most then all of us. How could you not know.''

'' Because.'' Ruby took a deep breath and turned around. '' Because, aren't you the person who asked her, shouldn't you know where she is?''

Jasper stomped her way over to Ruby. '' If I find out you knew, I'll end you. You better not talk to her anymore, got it!'' Jasper screamed in her face. Ruby nodded and ran out the lunch room not looking back.


	4. Chapter 3: Not A Turn On

_Chapter 3: Not A Turn On  
_

 _Stop getting attached to people so fast because attachments lead to expectations and expectations lead to disappointment -Anonymous_

* * *

 _December 25, 2015_

Ruby woke up with the same unwelcoming coldness. She wrapped around her blanket and turned on her phone. _December 25, 2015._ Christmas. There were many reason why Ruby wasn't so warm about Christmas. Reasons like Sprite day, going to school on the holiday, spending the day with her half real family and half fake family and spending time with her step dad. The only reason she liked Christmas was because she got to see her father. Her mother and him divorce when Ruby was 10 years old. Every Christmas Ruby would visit him. Her father lived alone with no family or friends. The only friend her father had was her. Though, Ruby couldn't see him as much as she wanted to. Since she was order to live with her mother, she could see her father anymore. They talked sometimes on the phone but, not always. She was overly happy about that one thing. Not the gifts she got but, just to see her father was enough for a gift.

Ruby looked in her dresser for something Christmas like. She decided to where green skinny jeans, red long sleeve shirt and her favorite red boots. She grabbed her red headband she wore everyday from it's place and headed to the bathroom. She was stopped mid way when she heard a small knock.

'' Merry Christmas, honey.'' Her step father said. Ruby mood went down a couple of notches. What worst thing to do then wake up and see your step father the day you really wanted to see your real father.

'' Hi.'' Ruby said.

'' I just wanted to tell you that at 4:00 were having a family dinner.'' He said. Ruby bit her lip.

'' I have somethings to do at that time.'' Ruby answered.

'' Come on, just for this year. Every year you always go somewhere and we never see you.''

'' Well, today is a special day.'' Ruby replied.

'' Okay, then. Your mother, family and I hope to see you this year.'' Her step father said frowning. Ruby nodded. Ruby had never seen her step father family. For the past 4 years she went to her fathers house instead of the family dinner. Her mother never pushed her to go to the family dinner because she felt like Ruby should spend one day out of the year to see her father while, her step father thought she should be more active during those kinda things but, could never seem to get through.

* * *

Sapphire skipped into the school early. She was wearing a snowman dress, red scarf, while gloves and black long boots. She wore a tiny hat head band and her hair curled. She didn't understand the reason to dress like that on this day but, she went along with it. To her this day wasn't special but, to everyone else it was a big deal. Sapphire was probably going to just sit home and watch something on a so called TV that she still haven't memorized all the so called channels.

Sapphire neatly dropped her things inside her locker. She neatly dropped magic bottles too. They sprinkled and glowed up her locker in all rainbow colors.

'' What are those?'' Someone asked behind her. Sapphire jumped almost dropping the one in her hand. When she turned around, it was just Jasper. Her best friends weren't behind her as always, it was just her.

'' Uh, just, glitter.'' Sapphire lied. She moved her hair behind her ears.

'' Oh, so,'' Jasper said leaning against the locker next to Sapphire. '' Are you busy later?''

Sapphire looked blankly. '' No.'' Sapphire answered.

'' That's great because my table would like to invite you inside are group.'' Jasper said. '' We do lot's of parties and things. And you seem to fit in.''

'' Well, I don't no.''

'' Is it about Ruby?'' Jasper asked crossing her arms. Sapphire didn't answer. '' Because honestly Ruby isn't your friend.''

Sapphire turned her head to glare right at Jasper. She probably didn't notice but, Sapphire glares did have affects when her eyes weren't covered.

'' Ruby has problems. All she does is fight people because she has anger issues. You befriending isn't going to help you at all. If you join our group you'll be popular.''

'' Popular doesn't matter to me. I rather have little friends who care about me than a lots that don't.'' Sapphire said crossing her arms. Jasper smirked.

'' I know your just saying that. Most pretty girls like you want everything.'' Jasper flirted. Sapphire glare turned into disgust in seconds.

'' I'm not like most pretty girls.'' Sapphire answered coldly.

'' I can see that. You have something special about yourself.'' Jasper smiled staring at her.

'' And what's that.'' Sapphire asked crossing her arms.

'' There's so many I can barley count. Though, one can be your beautiful frost.'' Jasper smiled. Sapphire was even more disgust.

'' I'm done with this talk.'' Sapphire said walking around.

'' Come on, Sapphire.'' Jasper said. Only Sapphire didn't look back as she walked away.

* * *

'' You can do it Ruby.'' Sapphire insisted. Everyone in the grade were at gym. They wore red shorts and either yellow t-shirt or tank top. Everyone was playing basket ball. Even though, everyone asked Sapphire to play, Sapphire denied and played with Ruby.

'' I don't know, Sapphire.'' Ruby frowned.

'' I think you can.'' Sapphire smiled. '' It wouldn't hurt to try.''

'' I don't think I can.'' Ruby said heading to the bench. Sapphire followed behind her.

'' You haven't even tried. I bet you could be amazing at it.''

'' Ya right.''

'' I think you could if you tried. Like I said, we could hang out and maybe practice this.'' Sapphire smiled.

'' I guess.'' Ruby said. '' You should try it.''

'' No.'' Sapphire chuckled. '' I couldn't. I've never tried before. I probably suck.''

'' We'll if you never tried you should.''

'' Maybe.'' Sapphire mumbled.

'' Hey Sapphire, wanna play with us?'' A girl asked. She had long pink hair and a big smile. Another girl was next to her with short strawberry hair. Sapphire looked over at Ruby for approval.

'' I have to get something out my locker.'' Ruby said and left the gym. Sapphire nodded.

'' Hi, I'm Rose and this is Pearl.'' Rose said with a bright smile.

'' Hello.'' Sapphire said.

'' So, where did you move from?'' Pearl asked.

'' Uh.'' Sapphire turned silent. She didn't know any other place on earth but, this place. '' Somewhere far.''

'' Oh. So, do you like it here?'' Pearl asked another question.

'' Yes, it's nicer here.''

'' What do you like about it?'' Rose asked.

'' Uh, I say, the weather is nice.'' Sapphire answered. Pearl and Rose looked at each other.

On the other side of the gym Jasper and Amethyst stood watching Sapphire, Rose and Pearl. Though, they mostly watched Sapphire.

'' I'm going to impress her.'' Jasper said bounding the ball.

'' By throwing a ball.'' Amethyst remarked.

'' Yes. I'm going to throw the ball over her head and into the hoop.''

'' Why?''

'' Because. She get impressed when Ruby plays basket ball which she can't. Image how she'll look when I can play.''

'' Then go for it.''

Jasper bounded the ball a couple of times. She called Sapphire name and she turned around. That's when Jasper tossed the ball in the air only for it the hit Sapphire in the face then into the hoop. Sapphire fell on the cold floor. Everyone circled around her wondering if she was alright.

'' Sapphire are you-'' Rose said but, stopped her sentence when Sapphire removed her hands from her face.

'' Y-your eye!'' Pearl said breathless.

'' What's wrong?'' Sapphire asked

'' It's so adorable.'' Rose said. Sapphire hadn't noticed that her right eye was showing.

Everyone gathered around like love sick puppies adoring the color of her eye. Though, there was a reason why she didn't want it to be out. When she was born her eyes were able to frost anything it stared at long. Her light blue eyes would turn a lighter color into it turn silver. Her sight would turn blue and then she would frost anything. Ever since her mother, Lapis and her found out it was uncontrollable when she was 5, they all decided to cover up her eyes with her hair.

Sapphire covered her right eye with her hand quickly. But, already she knew it was too late. She could feel in body turning cold and her sight losing it's rainbow color to blue.

'' I have to go.'' Sapphire said jumping up and running out the gym. She could hear Jasper calling her from behind but, she couldn't face anyone at a time like this.

* * *

Ruby walked down the hallway slowly. She had already changed even though she still had 30 more minutes left for gym. She didn't feel like playing though. Sapphire was probably playing with her new friends already and probably forgotten her by now. Even though, they just met Ruby couldn't help but, feel a tight knot in her belly about what happened. The only good thing of this cause is that Jasper can't threaten her if Sapphire and her talk to much.

Ruby sighed. Only to hear fast foot steps.

'' Sapphire?'' Ruby said turning around.

'' Ruby!'' Sapphire said her voice high pitched and freaking out.

'' What's wrong did something happen?'' Ruby asked.

'' Something terrible, I need your help!'' Sapphire asked.

'' What do you need?'' Ruby asked.

'' I need you to take me to a dark room.'' Sapphire insisted. Ruby nodded. Sapphire and her ran down the hallway. Ruby opened the door to the januter closet and waited outside.

'' Sapphire, are you okay?'' Ruby asked. There was no answer. Ruby couldn't see what she was doing in there since it was completely dark inside. '' Sapphire?''

'' C-can you get my things?'' Sapphire asked. Her voice sounded crackly. Ruby nodded and ran to get her bags from the gym.

* * *

Ruby took a sip of her hot chocolate. Her father made the best kind of hot chocolate ever. He also always gave Ruby the most wipe cream than himself. Though, Ruby had a little on her mind. She wondered why she didn't see Sapphire for the rest of the day. She knew that Sapphire was a little jumpy when they met in the hallway but, she didn't understand what was up with her. Sapphire had never explained what had happened in the gym room. The only thing she said was that she needed her things. After that she was gone. Ruby had thought a couple of times to visit Sapphire at her house but, didn't know if she wanted to be bothered. She also didn't know if Sapphire was even going to be home since it was a holiday.

'' So, what's up?'' Ruby father asked.

'' Nothing.'' Ruby answered.

'' Any friends at school?'' Her father asked.

'' We'll one.'' Ruby replied.

'' That's a start, isn't it. Before you know it you'll have lots of friends.''

'' I don't think so.'' Ruby said.

'' You have to be positive. What's her name?''

'' Sapphire.'' Ruby answered.

'' Is she pretty?''

'' Ya.'' Ruby said drinking her hot chocolate.

'' You like her?'' Her father asked with a smirk. Ruby almost choked on her hot chocolate.

'' I mean she's pretty and nice but- ya no- I like her as a friend and all.'' Ruby said embarrassingly. Her father was the only one who knew she liked girls. He told her a couple of years ago he knew when she was born that she was different. Because of him knowing it brought them closer. Plus, it was easier to talk to him about that then her mother.

'' Do you think she likes you?'' Her father asked now interested in Ruby new friend.

'' I don't think so.'' Ruby said.

'' I can tell you if she does. How do you too interact?''

'' Well, she talks to me a lot then other people, she wants me to hang out with her after school and she always sits next to me. She's nice and sticks up for me too.''

'' I think she likes you.''

'' But, someone else likes her.''

'' Who.''

'' I think Jasper does.'' Ruby mumbled.

'' You mean the bully?'' Her father confirmed.

'' Ya.''

'' Why do the bullies always get the girl?'' Her father joked. Ruby giggled. '' Rubs, don't worry. I bet Sapphire is the one for you.''

'' You think?'' Ruby asked. Her father gave her a warm smile.

'' Yep and next year when I see you, you'll have a beautiful girlfriend.'' Her father said giving Ruby a big hug. Ruby hoped he was right.


	5. Chapter 4: Never Accept Lava Chocolates

_Chapter 4: Never accept lava chocolates  
_

 _You can't blame someone for walking away if you didn't do anything to make them stay -Anonymous_

* * *

 _December 28, 2015_

Sapphire took a hard good look at herself. She took a long deep breath and tried to hold in everything that happened on Friday. Though, she was still angry about what happened. Another mistake like that and she could be exposed. Another mistake like that and not only would she let down her mother, she would let down everyone in her kingdom. She knew that she could have controlled what was going on at the moment but, ran away like a child. She could have fought threw it. Now everyone knew. And she couldn't afford another secret to go out. If she did she knew her mother didn't take things like that well. Even worst from her own daughter. Now she had to fear the worst going to school.

Sapphire was already dressed. She wasn't in the mood to dress pretty or anything. She wasn't in the mood to do anything but scold herself in her unnecessary behavior and the event. She wore a over sized white long sleeve shirt, blue skinny jeans and white boots. When Sapphire was in moods like this she didn't feel like doing her hair. More or less she felt like sniping it off. The ends of her hair were in knots from stress finger curling. Her ends were also uneven from deciding to cut her hair but changing her mind. Her hair looked like messy knots and lairs. Sapphire grabbed her bags and decided to walk to school instead of ice staking.

* * *

For a couple of days, Ruby thought about everything her father said. About how she thought Ruby could get a girl like Sapphire. Only he didn't know the weird things Ruby had seen around her. She notice the ice on the floor, change of weather and liquids turned into cold solids. For days she thought it was all in her head but, what if she wasn't seeing things. What if Sapphire was supernatural. She remembered watching supernatural movies and shows with her father and people have said they were real. Like ghosts. But, what if Ruby was wrong. What if Sapphire had nothing to do with what she thought and she was just a normal, attractive girl. Attractive? Ruby stood her head insanely at the thought. Her with Sapphire? She could think less of them being a couple. It just couldn't happen. Well to her.

Ruby walked faster. That's when she noticed a blue headed girl walking alone face down across the street. It was Sapphire. Ruby could tell there was something wrong. Well, besides Sapphire not wearing a winter coat already.

'' Hey.'' Ruby said. Though, Sapphire did respond. 'Is she mad at me?' Ruby thought. '' Sapphire?'' Ruby said now putting her hand on Sapphire arm. Quickly Ruby hand turned frozen and blue. Ruby shook off her hand lip sinking yelling. Her arm felt like she dripped herself in the north pole water.

'' Oh. Hi Ruby.'' Sapphire respond finally.

'' Aren't you cold?'' Ruby asked. Sapphire bit her lip but, sighed.

'' Nope.'' She answered walking somewhat faster. Ruby eyes widened but, then tried to catch up to her.

'' Are you okay?'' Ruby asked.

'' Yes?'' Sapphire questioned.

'' I heard about what Jasper did. Are you mad about that?'' Ruby asked.

'' I-I g-guess. I don't know.'' Sapphire answered. Ruby could tell something was wrong.

'' Are you mad at me?'' Ruby blurted, that's when Sapphire stopped walking. '' If you don't want to talk to me anymore, I get it. It's alright. I'll just-''

'' No!'' Sapphire responded before Ruby could turn around. '' I'm not mad at you. It's just it's been hard for the past few days and I wish I could tell you everything but,-'' Sapphire took a deep breath.

'' But?'' Ruby said.

'' But, It's nothing that concerns you about... It...''

'' Are you sure?''

'' Yes. It's not even a big deal like how I'm making it, anyways.''

'' Alright then.''

* * *

Sapphire sat next to Ruby like usual. Only instead of awkward conversations between each other they had something to talk about. It was pretty loud in the room since the teacher was late, so everyone took it a pond themselves to chat away.

'' Hey Sapphire.'' Jasper said approach her and Ruby desk. Of course she had to glare to the right since Ruby sat there. '' I felt really bad about what happened so, I decided to buy you this.'' Jasper pulled out a box of chocolates.

'' Oh, Jasper. That's so... Sweet.'' Sapphire said with a smile. Ruby rolled her eyes.

'' Try one.'' Jasper insisted. Sapphire smiled and tried the middle red one. Well, they were all red just the one she picked was lighter. '' These are the warmer kind. You know the one that's kinda in the outside and hot, steaming lava chocolate comes out in the inside. I microwaved it so, it can be really hot since it's really cold outside.'' Jasper smiled.

Sapphire stopped chowing when Jasper first started with the word warmer. Just the way Sapphire looked. By now everyone was waiting for Sapphire reaction.

'' Y-You said I-it's warm r-right?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Yup! 100% full of hot, steaming warmness you can eat. I heard it warms your insides too.''

Sapphire looked as if she was going to pass out. Instead of her saying something Sapphire ran out. Everyone was shocked and Jasper just stood there.

* * *

Sapphire ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She looked in her mirror and already saw her pale skin turning red sweating. Her whole body felt like a liquid. She felt her insides move around like when you drunk to much water and you could here it moving in your belly. Sapphire normal breathing turned into a emotionally strong panic attack in seconds. She went through her bag for anything. Anything that could help her at the moment. She took out her face diamond and called her mother instantly.

'' Yes darling. You know it's truth or frozen night.'' Her mother said.

'' I'M DIEING!'' Sapphire yelled over it. Her mother look fast at her. She saw the sweating, the coloring, her hands linking water. Her mother turned pale a color different from what Sapphire pale color was.

'' HOW DID YOU- I MEAN- OH MY GOD!'' Her mother panicked. Sapphire knew her mother wouldn't be freaking out that much if she was with her at the moment but, when you're in a complete different universe ans you're dieing, fast, that's all you could do beside fate. '' I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?!''

'' HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO?'' Sapphire panicked.

'' BECAUSE I NEVER DEAL WITH THIS BEFORE! THERE'S NOT WARMNESS HERE I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD NEED TO DEAL WITH IT!''

'' DIDN'T YOU STUDY THIS WHEN YOU BECAME A QUEEN?''

'' I WAS 18 AND YOUNG AND PRETTY AND DIDN'T THINK I WOULD NEED IT SINCE AGAIN THERE'S NO WARMNESS HERE!''

'' MOM!''

'' I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! BARE WITH ME HERE! WHAT DID YOU EAT?'' Her mother asked.

'' LAVA CHOCOLATES!'' Sapphire answered. Her mother looked confused now.

'' What are lava chocolates?'' Her mother asked.

'' THAT'S NOT THE POINT!''

'' I KNOW, I KNOW. JUST FIND SOMETHING IN YOUR BAG THAT COLD TO COOL OFF YOUR BLOOD OR SOMETHING.''

'' HOW IS THAT SUPPOSE TO HELP ME?''

'' I DON'T KNOW! JUST DO IT FOR NOW WHILE I FIND OUT SOMETHING!'' Her mother said and hanged up. Sapphire felt angry which wasn't the best since she was already fired up. She went in her bag and pulled out 3 ice cubes and started to eat them slowly. She could fell her blood heating up faster which could of burn out her skin.

* * *

Jasper stood there stupidly while, Ruby didn't know what just happened. First Sapphire was eating chocolates and next Sapphire ran out the classroom looking as if she was going to throw up. Ruby had never heard Sapphire mentioned she was allergic to chocolates. And if she was why was Sapphire surprised when she ate them.

'' You said she likes chocolates!'' Jasper said turning to Malachite angry.

'' I said most people like chocolate!'' Malachite yelled.

'' Well, maybe you should of suggested that instead of saying it like that.'' Jasper yelled back.

'' Well, I didn't know!'' Malachite yelled back.

'' Ya you didn't.'' Jasper said. She then glared at Ruby. '' Did you know?''

'' No.''

'' I bet you did! Just to make me look like a fool in front of her!''

'' Why would I poison Sapphire to make you look like a fool. You already are to her!''

'' What did you say?'' Jasper said getting close to Ruby.

'' I dare you to say that again!''

'' You're. Already. A Fool. To. Sapphire!'' Ruby repeated.

'' You. YOU!'' Jasper shouted. She aimed her fist hard into Ruby left eye. Ruby stumbled back. Everyone gasped. '' YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR LITTLE PROTECTOR DO YOU!'' Jasper kicked hard into Ruby gut and the eye that she already punched. Ruby stumbled to get up, grabbed her bags and ran out the classroom. She was more hurt inside then outside. Hot tears ran down her face, it sting the eye that was punch. She entered the bathroom to see Sapphire pasted out on the cold floor.


	6. Chapter 5: Becoming Closer

_Chapter 5: Becoming closer  
_

 _A true friend is someone who sees the pain in your eyes while everyone else believes your smiles -Anonymous_

* * *

 _December 28, 2015 (Same as chapter 4)  
_

Sapphire woke up. She felt cold water vapor on her forehead. A strange feeling in her hands and feet. Her body wasn't cold or warm. It was more like a human. And she did not enjoy the feeling of being neutral.

'' Sapphire your awake!'' A voice said. Sapphire turned her head to her left to see Ruby. She was covering her eye, though.

'' Where am I?'' Sapphire asked.

'' The nurse office. Are you okay?''

'' Y-ya.''

Sapphire slowly raised up. She could feel her blood from her head move. Or maybe those were her thoughts draining out.

'' Are you hurt or anything?'' Ruby asked. Sapphire looked up at Ruby and saw the way Ruby cover her eye with her headband.

'' Are you hurt?'' Sapphire answered approaching her.

'' N-no.'' Ruby said.

'' You are. What happened?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Nothing.''

'' Your eye. You are hurt.''

'' N-no I'm not. And it's just a bruise.''

'' No, it's not. Let me see.''

'' Sapphire it's nothing.'' Ruby said.

'' Ruby.'' Sapphire said staring long and hard at her. Ruby gave in her moved her headband up. Her eye was soling and turning purple. '' Ruby your more then hurt. How did this happen?'' Sapphire asked. Ruby turned away from her. '' It was Jasper wasn't?''

Sapphire took a good guess. Only, Ruby didn't want Sapphire to know. Didn't want her to worry herself. She didn't want Sapphire to do something she couldn't do. Even if it was an act of friendship she still wanted it as a secret. Even to her own family.

'' Ruby was it her?'' Sapphire asked. Ruby nodded but, she still was turned away from her. '' I-I have to do something about this.''

'' No, you don't.''

'' Why? What she's doing is wrong!''

'' And we can't do anything. She'll just continue being mean to be and-''

'' And?''

'' She's continue liking you.'' Ruby mumbled. Sapphire eyes winded but, Ruby probably didn't noticed.

'' And I'll continue ignoring her liking. I would never imagine myself to someone who's so mean. Someone who does things to hurt someone who didn't do anything.'' Sapphire said holding Ruby hands. Red blush appeared on Ruby face.

'' You two should go home.'' Said the nurse walking into the office. '' Get some reset. Should I call parents to come?''

'' It's alright with me, Ruby?''

'' I'm okay.''

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire walked down the cold street. The cold wind gave Sapphire a refreshing breeze while, gave Ruby shivers. There were no cars since school was going on and people were probably at work. Most stores were open but, barley people were in them. It was a quite day. Most people weren't around. Sapphire long hair blew behind her back kinda like a long scarf being pulled behind by the wind. Even though Ruby and Sapphire walked together they didn't have much to say. Sapphire couldn't explain why she passed out or why she ran out of the bathroom. And Ruby didn't want to talk about the fight with Jasper.

'' Do you want to come over to my house?'' Sapphire asked. Ruby turned to her.

'' Like, hang out?''

'' Ya, I'll be fun. And since there's no school tomorrow I'll be like a sleep over.'' Sapphire smiled. Ruby thought about it. Would she rather hang out with Sapphire or have to explain why she got punch in the face to her parents.

'' Alright. What will we do?''

'' All kinds of things. Well, I never had a sleep over though.''

'' Really?'' Ruby asked. She couldn't believe someone like Sapphire never had a sleep over before. Sapphire seemed like a perfect popular, pretty princess. Everyone liked her and adored her as there leader. Though, the more Ruby knew Sapphire the more she started to rethink everything about her. Sapphire could of just been a regular girl who just happened to be lucky to have everyone by her side.

'' I never had a sleep over before either.''

'' So, It'll be like first times. Kinda like those humans quotes people can relate too.'' Sapphire said. She had seen a couple of quotes around the school that seemed to be very informational. Only she couldn't relate to anything. Nothing in a human life could relate to Sapphire. Nothing in Sapphire life could relate to a human life.

'Human Quotes?' Ruby thought. She wondered why Sapphire referred herself other than a human.

'' We can have chocolates.''

'' I thought you were allergic to chocolates?''

'' Nope. I'm not allergic to anything.''

'' Then, what happened when Jasper gave you chocolates?''

Sapphire turned silent. She had know idea how to explain herself. She could always tell Ruby she has powers and that she almost died but, that would totally make her an alien. And she didn't want Ruby to feel that way about her.

'' Those were just, uh, something I couldn't eat.'' Sapphire said.

'' They were?''

'' yup.'' Sapphire mumbled.

'' So, where do you live?'' Ruby asked.

'' Just a few blocks ahead I guess. I haven't really memorized anywhere really.''

'' I can show you if you want.'' Ruby said. Sapphire smiled. '' You remember which block you're on by the different surroundings. A cross the street in the corner is the big Mabel tree. And across from that is were the senors hang out.'' Ruby pointed.

'' Oh. I totally get it now.'' Sapphire laughed. '' I always get lost here. Thank you.''

'' No problem.'' Ruby smiled. Even though, Sapphire was cold, Ruby felt warmness. And truly somewhere in her heart with all the ice and frost there were heat build in for a important someone... Just the right size to love them...

 ***No, this is not the ending. This is nowhere near the ending. The only reason why the chapter ends like this is because this is the last day before they have winter break and nothing really happens important for me to write in the chapter on them. Next chapter is when they come back in 2016.***


	7. Chapter 6: Just Friends

_Chapter 6: Just friends?  
_

 _You never realized how much you liked someone -Anonymous_

* * *

 _January 12, 2016  
_

Sapphire jumped over the puddle. She had been avoiding them the whole way she was walking with Ruby. She had also been tugging on the jacket she was wearing since she didn't want to get wet. She never enjoyed wearing a jacket. Especially, since it was such a perfect day. Well, to her at least. It was the right coldness and the rain reminded her of her sister, Lapis. The way her sister would change the weather into making it rain so, that all the towns people would run inside. It was very funny to her. But, not to her mother since she had to sent out apologize letters to everyone who didn't run fast enough to not get wet. Though, for years Sapphire had been working on changing the weather. It was hard to do so. Her mother knew how and so did her sister but, she couldn't push herself over the limit to make it at least sprinkle a little bit of her magic. It was like she could frost a whole town, kingdom and planet but, the weather didn't seem to budge. And by then, her mother had realized her magic couldn't go any further and ended her training on weather without second thought.

'' Sapphire, you're going to fall.'' Ruby yelled after her. Sapphire was jumping over puddles faster then Ruby short legs could run. And since she was caring both Sapphire and hers bookbag it slowed her down a couple of pastes.

'' No, I'm not.'' Sapphire giggled. '' You should try it, Ruby. It's fun!''

'' Not if you're going to get hurt.'' Ruby said.

'' Come on!'' Sapphire said pulling Ruby by her wrist. She then spun her around and around. The faster she went the more they dodged the rain drops. '' Wasn't that fun?'' Sapphire asked.

'' I guess but, come on were going to be late.'' Ruby chuckled. She grabbed Sapphire from behind by her waist and picked her up.

'' You really don't have to carry me.''

'' Yes, I do. That's the only way you can stay up by my speed.''

'' Oh really?'' Sapphire teased.

'' Yes, really.'' Ruby teased back.

* * *

When Ruby and Sapphire got inside the classroom the teacher was no where to be found. The only thing(s) in there were, of course, the loud teens. The way there voice echoed down the hallway only got louder when you followed the sounds. Some voices were able to be made out of who is talking and the others sounded like groups of many teens.

Sapphire sat in her new favorite seat next to Ruby in the side of the classroom. Jasper and her 2 friends were know where to be seen. And the whole class didn't seem to mind. It was more peaceful without her and her drama. The air seemed more clearer and most people didn't even pick on Ruby like how they did. Most people didn't even look up, they continued talking. Most people didn't give dirty looks like before too. The only thing they did was there usual love struck gaze at Sapphire. Some went up to hug her too. No one really notice Ruby. The only time they did is when Jasper was there.

'' It seems more peaceful in here.'' Sapphire smiled.

'' Ya. I guess.''

'' It's a good thing, remember?''

'' It's not going to last long. I'm sure of it.''

'' Well, I'm sure it will.''

As soon as Sapphire said that Jasper and her 2 friends walked in. Ruby sighed preparing to leave the class room but, Sapphire stopped her with her soft hand on top of hers. Sapphire could of also froze her to the chair but, what she did was more of a human direct. Jasper of course, did her glare at Ruby and her sick puppy love eyes at Sapphire.

'' You're queen is here!'' Malachite and Suglite said in harmony. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

'' Is Jasper really a queen?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Well, only to herself.'' Ruby said. Sapphire and her giggled.

'' What are you laughing about?'' Jasper said approaching them.

'' Can't you just leave us alone?'' Sapphire asked. For once, Sapphire knew kindness wasn't going to stop Jasper behavior.

'' No, I can't. I can't leave a beauty like you with someone like her.'' Jasper flirted.

'' I'm sure you can.''

'' I can?''

'' I mean of course. A queen has to be noble to everyone, not just a few. How can you be a queen when you're not even half nice to the important people?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Important people?'' Jasper asked.

'' Well, the people below you are important. They may not have a lot of say like you do but, they determined who you are.''

'' And who am I then?'' Jasper asked crossing her arms.

'' That's something you should ask yourself.'' Sapphire answered. Jasper didn't have anything else to say as she twirled around to her seat. Ruby couldn't relate to everything Sapphire had said but, it seemed like she knew a lot.

'' You know a lot about that stuff don't you?'' Ruby asked.

'' About what?''

'' Being a queen.''

'' Well, of course.'' Sapphire giggled. '' I been studying it my whole life.''

'' You have?''

'' Well, more like being pushed into the role.''

'' Oh. You should run for homecoming, then.'' Ruby suggested.

'' What is that?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Homecoming is a tradition they have every year. Just mostly all grades together doing actives and stuff. To the end, they announce the queen.'' Ruby answered.

'' It sounds fun.''

'' I wouldn't know, though. I never went.''

'' Then, you should go with me.'' Sapphire asked. Ruby eyes winded.

'' With you?''

'' Of course!''

'' Really?''

'' Yes!''

Ruby gave Sapphire a thankful smile. She never imaged going to homecoming. And she never imaged going to homecoming with Sapphire.

* * *

Sapphire tapped the glass tub with liquid in it. She was currently in science lab with Rose and Pearl. They were in groups and learning about different liquids or so. Science though, wasn't her favorite. She was basically science. But, that wasn't the reason she didn't like science. She didn't like it because she felt it was limiting everything she could do. If she used her powers for one thing in there, everyone wanted and needed to know why it did that. If Sapphire froze a liquid, everyone would crowd around and wonder the most explainable. To Sapphire, this was the most boring class she ever been in. To everyone else, they liked it.

'' So, you're taking Ruby to homecoming?'' Rose asked. She dropped a ice cube into the hot liquid. Time to time Sapphire did sneak a ice cube in her mouth.

'' Of course. Why wouldn't I?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Because. I just though you would go with Jasper.'' Rose answered.

'' Jasper?''

'' Well, ya. Jasper in total love mode with you. She has thousands of pictures of you in her locker.''

'' S-She does?''

'' I thought you knew. I mean, she sneaks pictures where ever you are. I find it weird.'' Pearl cut in.

'' I find it love.'' Rose added. '' What do you think of her?''

'' Nothing really. I don't like her.''

'' Who do you like?'' Pearl asked.

'' No one.'' Sapphire answered.

'' Oh really? I thought you liked Ruby.'' Pearl said.

Sapphire pale face turned red in blush. '' W-we're just friends.''

'' Friends going to homecoming together?''

'' Ya. And it's not like she asked me. I asked her.''

Rose and Pearl dropped there towels and stared at Sapphire.

'' You asked her?'' Rose said finally after 2 minutes.

'' Is it so bad?'' Sapphire asked.

'' No. Not at all it's just from the way it's always been the popular people always wait to be asked.'' Pearl answered.

'' I'm not popular.''

'' Yes, you are. Everyone in love with you. That makes you popular.''

'' Well, I don't think so.'' Sapphire mumbled.

It wasn't the first time Sapphire popular changed what people thought about her. And it angered her a lot. Everyone always liked her but, didn't know who she really was. And if they did no what she was they probably would stop liking her. It didn't bother her if people hated her but, it bothered her when people liked her for her looks. That was probably why she liked Ruby as her friend. She never looked at Sapphire as a pretty face. Or to Sapphire thought.

* * *

'' I wish she would just be nice.'' Sapphire said. She poked her hot food with her fork.

'' That's just a wish no one can make.'' Ruby said writing in her notebook.

'' What if I do?''

'' Do what?''

'' Make her be nice to everyone.''

'' Sapphire, some people can't change. Or I mean, Jasper can't.''

'' Maybe, she can if she had some guides.''

'' From who?''

'' You and me.''

Ruby looked up at Sapphire.

'' If you don't want to then we don't have to.''

'' We? Sapphire, if you want to do it you can.''

'' No, I can't. I need you.'' Sapphire smiled.

Ruby blushed. She felt her blood rise hot. She couldn't believe Sapphire said that. At least, Ruby would image Sapphire whispering it so no one can hear it but, Sapphire said it. Normal tone voice. For anyone who walked past to hear her. And they would no it was her since she was the only person sitting with Ruby. Or I mean sitting at the table other then Ruby. But, then again Sapphire could of meant it in a friendly way. Since, she didn't stop in the middle she probably meant it like that.

'' I need you too.'' Ruby smiled back.

'' Then, that means...''

'' I'll help you. Only if Jasper doesn't insult me threw out the whole thing.'' Ruby gave in.

'' Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!'' Sapphire lilted. She hugged Ruby hard and thankfully. And to Ruby surprise...

She hug her back.


	8. Chapter 7: Complicated Enough

_Chapter 7: Complicated Enough?  
_

 _I know a thing or two about complicated families -Anonymous_

* * *

 _January 13, 2016  
_

Ruby speed walked behind Sapphire. She was listening to Sapphire plan on making Jasper nice to everyone. Though, she muted her out since she knew most of her ideas were either impossible, crazy or insane. Then, sometimes she listened and thought they could work. They weren't good or bad but, they were a possibly it may work.

Sapphire pulled out a piece of paper. '' Can you check these for me?'' Sapphire asked pulling out a blue pen.

'' What are these?'' Ruby asked looking at it.

'' Well, I have to do a project.'' Sapphire began to lie. '' It's just about human objects and way of life.''

'' Oh. But, you do know that a food heater is a microwave, right?''

'' Ya, I was in a rush.'' Sapphire chucked.

'' Who's class is it for?''

'' I, uh, don't remember.''

'' Oh, okay.''

Sapphire leaned closer and laid her head on Ruby shoulder. Ruby trying to figure out what to do next, patted Sapphire head like a puppy. Of course, Sapphire thought it was some kinda human thing and accepted it. Sapphire laid her hand on her lap causing Ruby to blush red. But, before anything else could happen Rose and Pearl can rushing like animals.

'' Sapphire!'' Rose and Pearl shouted at the same time. Sapphire shot her head up from Ruby shoulder but, kept her left hand on Ruby lap.

'' I'll see you at the end of the day, Sapphire.'' Ruby said grabbing her things and bolting out of the lunch room leaving Sapphire confused.

'' Sapphire, the most unbelievable thing happened.'' Pearl started.

'' It will kill you in all the best ways.'' Rose added.

'' W-what happened?'' Sapphire asked.

'' You haven't heard?'' Rose asked.

'' No.'' Sapphire answered. '' I've been working on something and haven't had the time to hear anything.''

'' Oh my god, then we shouldn't tell you.'' Rose said.

'' No, we have too.'' Pearl said.

'' Okay, okay.'' Rose said taking a deep breath. But, her big smile was still on her face. '' Before, we do tell you, you can't tell anyone you knew.''

'' Alright.''

'' Jasper going to ask you to homecoming. At 2:00pm, at your locker.''

Sapphire was speechless. Her breath was taken away. And that wasn't in a good way. She already was going with Ruby and wasn't going to cancel.

'' N-no. No, I can't accept you know this.'' Sapphire stated.

'' You have too. Jasper and you are already the highest rate of being the best couple this year for homecoming.'' Pearl informed. She brought up the website on her phone of the best couples for 2016 homecoming. Jasper and her had 12,334 people voting for them already. Probably more if they refreshed.

'' Who made this?''

'' The school does but, the kids decide who to vote for. But, that doesn't matter.'' Pearl said.

'' Yes, it does. I don't want my relationship based off of what people want.''

'' Sapphire come on. You can reject her. The whole school is in it and are wanting to see you too go up on the stage, accept the win and do you're homecoming couple steel of a kiss.'' Rose told her. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

'' One, I don't want to kiss Jasper, Two, I have no attentions of winning and Three, I'm not going with Jasper.''

'' You know how many girls would die to win! And have Jasper on her knees for them! Why can't you just say yes? It doesn't have to be true love if you win!'' Pearl stated.

Something, snapped in Sapphire mind. Something that bother her back to all the times her mother and sister only cared about winning. The true reason she really wanted to leave her kingdom for earth, was because she was supposed to be looking for someone for her to marry. It was a debate her mother, Yellow diamond and White diamond had been on since Sapphire was born. Now, she was 15 years old turning 16, and she only had 2 years before she had to make up her mind about everything. So, now everyone telling Sapphire to be with someone she truly didn't love just to win was getting on her worst nerves.

'' You know what, I really don't care. Jasper can be on every human's knees for all I care because I'm not going. I rather spend my day with someone I love for nothing then, spend it with someone I hate for the win.'' Sapphire stated anger. She grabbed her things and left the lunch room.

Though, her angry affected the whole lunch room when everyone noticed their drinks were frozen solid. Can, bottled, cup drinks were all froze solid and cold.

* * *

Ruby drew a picture of a lovely blue headed girl with ice around her. She tried not the move a lot since Sapphire was laying on her back peacefully doing whatever she does. It didn't bother Ruby since Sapphire was really light. It was like putting 2 pillows on your back. It was pretty silent besides the cars moving. It was a nice place to be to think about things. Under the maple tree. Tree leafs falling around them made it pretty. Just laying on the warm grass.

'' Do you ever wonder why someone likes you?'' Sapphire asked. She stared at her magic ice ball that was floating in her hands.

'' What do you mean?'' Ruby asked.

'' I mean. Why do people like other people if they don't know them.'' Sapphire said. '' It's confusing, I know.''

'' No, it's not. I understand.''

'' Thanks.''

Silents came back between them.

'' So, what happened?'' Ruby asked.

'' About what?'' Sapphire asked.

'' About lunch. You seemed upset.''

'' It's nothing.''

'' Your sure?''

'' No. I mean, the news I heard was pretty alarming.''

'' What news was that?''

Sapphire stare at the sky. She could see little stars in the purple sky. She hesitated for a moment. '' It's about Jasper.''

'' Oh.''

'' I know. I just wish, she wouldn't be so fond of me.''

'' Maybe, she isn't.''

'' I. Don't know. Everything is so. Complicated.''

'' It doesn't have to be.''

'' But, it is. What if you don't want it to be but, don't know how to change it?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Then, someone will show you the way to change it.'' Ruby answer in the best way.

Sapphire looked down to Ruby to see a warm smile.

'' Thanks. I couldn't open up like this to anyone else.''

'' Why?'' Ruby asked.

'' Well, I never thought of why. It's just hard to say anything to anyone else but,''

'' But?''

'' But, you.'' Sapphire smiled. Ruby held Sapphire hand that was dangling off. And when Sapphire felt the heat to her hand, she wasn't scared of dieing. She didn't feel pain like what heat usually did. She felt a different heat.

One that she felt could last forever...


	9. Chapter 8: Embrace It Ruby, Embrace It

_Chapter 8: Embrace It Ruby, Embrace It  
_

 _Embrace those who love you and whom you love, and rid yourself of those who will only bring you down -Anonymous_

* * *

 _January 14, 2016  
_

Ruby sat on the front steps of Sapphire house. Sapphire had told her she was going to come in a minute but, that turned into 5 minutes or more. Ruby looked at a white envelope. She had gotten a lot of them over the few days. She didn't think much of it though. She just thought it was junk mail or something. But, this time it didn't seem like just junk mail. It seemed like the same person was mailing something over and over again to her. When Ruby threw it out, someone mailed a new one. Ruby was going to wait for Sapphire but, since she probably got lost in her own house she was going to open it herself.

Ruby first felt the envelope. It seemed like a paper was folded into it. Ruby teared it open slowly. She dipped her hand inside it and opened the note.

 _Dear, Ruby_

 _You already know who this is. And if you don't, you're clueless then I thought. I know you're good friends with a girl I just so, happened to like. This girl you're so best friends with is the girl I want to go to homecoming with. But, sadly. She wasted her time with you. A loser. Someone who isn't worth time talking too. So, I had to write this note. But, either way I'm wasting my time on trash like you. So, let's get to the point. Stay away from her. She doesn't like you. And ignoring this, could cause serious threats. I'm not scared to beat you up like I do everyday. I'm not scared to get blood on myself too. This is your choice not mines understand. Do the right thing or you'll get what you deserve. See you at school. I'll be watching._

 _From, You know who ;)_

Ruby hands hook. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like crying. But, she held them in making her eye sight blurry. Though, she balled them up in her mind when she felt coldness hug her.

'' Hello, Ruby!'' Sapphire greeted. She hug Ruby from behind on her knees. Ruby stuffed the paper in her book bag and whipped her eyes.

'' Hey.'' Ruby mumbled.

'' What's wrong.'' Sapphire asked.

'' Nothing. Let's just go to school and get it over with.'' Ruby grumbled standing up.

'' Ruby, you shouldn't rush the day. You should take every second and embrace it.'' Sapphire lilted. She swayed her hands with Ruby.

'' Embrace what?''

'' Embrace. Embrace everything, of course. Keep the closest memories with you,'' Sapphire said. '' Even though it wouldn't last forever.'' Sapphire said her voice going down.

'' I guess, you're right.'' Ruby signed letting her angry go away.

'' I know, I'm right.'' Sapphire teased.

* * *

Ruby couldn't think all day. She kept replying the note she read in her mind. In class, Ruby zoned out plenty of times. More times then Sapphire did between her 3 classes. Though, instead of Ruby telling a adult or Sapphire, she kept it to herself. Even though, it was in the back of her mind it appeared when ever she felt someone stare at her or say an insult. It also appeared whenever she saw Sapphire beautiful smile. Knowing someone was out to get her just because she had one friend. One friend since Ruby started high school and middle school. The only friend she probably will have. And now someone was wanting to take it all away.

'' Hey, Ruby.'' Sapphire said. '' My feet are totally killing me right now. Had to walk all the way from upstairs to downstairs in less then 15 minutes. There has to be a way to get down there faster.''

Ruby didn't answer. She stared down at the lunch table. Just hearing the sound of Sapphire voice made Ruby start to remember about the letter.

'' Are you okay, Ruby.'' Sapphire asked. Ruby looked up. But, she couldn't contain the tears anymore. Not anymore. Ruby ran out the lunch room with tears running down her face. Sapphire followed behind her.

'' Ruby-'' Sapphire said walking into the bathroom.

'' LEAVE NOW!'' Ruby screamed. She didn't want anyone to see her. Not even Sapphire.

'' I can't.'' Sapphire said. '' I won't leave my best friend alone. Not alone without me.''

Ruby didn't answer but, Sapphire could hear snuffles.

'' Can you tell me what wrong. Maybe I can fix it.''

'' No y-you can't.''

'' Maybe, I can. If you tell me. We can talk about it. '' Sapphire offered. She walked fully over to see Ruby crying. Sapphire heart sank. '' Together.''

Sapphire took a seat next to Ruby on the cold girls bathroom ground. She wrapped her arms around her swaying her with her sweet melodies. Sapphire humming calmed Ruby down, a lot. It was because of Sapphire great friendship Ruby was scared of the note. She really didn't want to push Sapphire away and from the way it looks Sapphire wanted to pull Ruby in.

Ruby pulled out from her book bag a open envelope and handed it too Sapphire. Sapphire eyes widened when she read everything on the paper.

'' I don't understand. Why would someone give this too you.'' Sapphire asked. Instead of her staying clam in her same tone voice, Sapphire anger was peeking threw. Ruby didn't answer. '' It's wrong. We need to tell someone about this.''

'' No don't. Please. It doesn't matter.'' Ruby responded.

'' Yes, It does.''

'' No it doesn't, Sapphire.''

'' Ruby. It does. More than ever.''

'' Well, I can't go to anyone about it. It doesn't matter. No one cares. About this or me.'' Ruby emitted.

'' I do. I care about you more then my own life.''

'' You shouldn't.''

'' But, I do.'' Sapphire said with a warm smile. '' With all my heart.''

Sapphire pulled Ruby up and gripped her in her hug. '' You have to promise me you'll never keep something like this from me.'' Sapphire said hugging her tightly. Ruby nodded and hug her back. It probably looked weird for them too to be hugging in the bathroom but, they didn't want to left go of each other.

'' Sapphire, we should go now.'' Ruby said.

'' Nope. Embrace it Ruby. Embrace it.'' Sapphire answered.

* * *

Jasper leaned against a random locker next to Amethyst. '' Do you think Ruby got the note?'' Jasper asked.

'' I mailed it 10 times, she probably did.'' Amethyst said.

'' Anyways, how do you even know where she lives?''

'' Used to go to her house.''

'' You did?'' Jasper said surprise.

'' Ya. Elementary threw the start of Middle school.''

'' Why?''

'' I guess, we were friends. But, that's different now.''

'' Oh. What happened?''

'' I dunno. Met you and dumped her.''

'' Ever talked to her again?''

'' Nope. Anyways, she's been avoid me ever since.''

'' Good. So, are you going to help me with the whole Sapphire thing or not.''

'' Ya but, Honestly you should get to know her then ask her to go with you.''

'' Why?''

'' Because. You'll look really stupid again if you pull another chocolate thing again. And if you do, everyone going to remember you as the person who poisoned their date.''

'' I guess your right. But, she's always with Ruby. And when ever I try to talk to her, I end up being rude to Ruby and she snaps on me.''

'' Then here.'' Amethyst handed Jasper a piece of paper with a date and time. '' Sapphire takes chorus and Ruby doesn't. You got 30 minutes to get what you need to say to her before she goes.''

'' Thank you!'' Jasper lilted.

'' It's nothing.''

'' How do you know she takes the class, though?''

'' Pearl takes it too.''

'' Do I hear future homecoming couple?'' Jasper teased.

'' I think you hear it for yourself.'' Amethyst teased back.


	10. Chapter 9: Denial Causes Injurys

_Chapter 9: Denial Causes Injurys  
_

 _Take away the loves fullness of self surrender, the completeness of personal commitment, and what remains will be a total denial and negation of it. -John Paul Li_

* * *

 _January 15, 2016  
_

Sapphire slipped on her right white boot. She pulled up her leggings for the 4th time since she threw it on and the blue dress sweater. She then, ran her finger threw her new curls. She didn't have a reason to dress up like that. Or to dress up like that everyday. It just made her feel good to dress up. And besides, even if she didn't try so hard to dress nice she still looked nice. So, what the point of not trying.

From her sweater dress pocket, the Face Diamond rang. Sapphire pulled it out while, adding lip gloss.

'' Hi, mom!'' Sapphire lilted.

'' Hello Darling. I'm just hear to remind you that you have 66 days to complete your mission.'' Her mother remind her.

'' I do?!'' Sapphire said surprised.

'' Did you forget. You have into March 22. If you fail, which I doubt you will, earth will be eased from the solar system. If you complete it, which you will, we'll leave earth as it is without a touch.''

'' I no, I no. But, why is it that we have to blow up earth, all a sudden?'' Sapphire asked. She hoped her mother would rethink the whole mission. She knew Sapphire wasn't going to complete it and the rate Sapphire was going she knew herself she wasn't going to complete it.

'' Because, Earth is a wasted piece of trash. May I mind you that there creatures turn on each other.'' Her mother answered.

'' Ya, I've seen it before.'' Sapphire said. Her mother was right on them trying on each other.

'' And It'll probably be the last time you'll see it. Your sister and I already made a bet. So, If you complete this Lapis can't use her magic for the next 5 space years.''

'' Is that the real reason why you want me to complete this?''

'' Yes and No. That and that planet will be one less problem pinned on me.''

'' Alright then.''

'' I'll call you in a few days, alright.''

'' Alright.''

'' Make sure, you complete it Sapphire. There's a lot on the line.'' Her mother signed. '' You know how many paperwork I had to do when humans decided that Pluto wasn't a planet?'' Her mother hanged up. Sapphire rolled her eyes. Yes, it was true humans said Pluto wasn't a planet out of the blue but, it wasn't that much paper work to change. Only a few. It was probably the first research Sapphire ever researched before. It was probably the first planet Sapphire visited too.

Sapphire signed. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't want to disappoint everyone. And she couldn't believe herself that she forgotten why she was truly here on earth. But, she couldn't believe herself that she forgotten why she was suppose to be on her home planet too. It was like she was suppose to be in 2 different universes but, could only stay in one. Sapphire was beginning to her second thoughts on everything she was training for.

* * *

Ruby took snap shoots of the ground. Frozen grass. Trees with frost bit. Plants with frost bit. Anything with the winter chill added.

'' Here you go.'' Sapphire said handing Ruby a frosted leaf. It's patters were little snow flakes. Sapphire designed it herself of a photo she saw once.

'' Wow, Sapphire. You're really good at this.''

'' Thanks. These are just one of the many things I love about winter here.''

'' It is?'' Ruby asked.

'' Well, of course.'' Sapphire answered. When Ruby turned her back, Sapphire pulled out a red rose and with one touch she frosted it. '' It's amazing how everything can change over night. I wish I could see it more, though.'' Sapphire sighed. She handed Ruby the rose.

'' Maybe, you can. We could stay up into dark and go looking around. I think near here is the woods somewhere.''

'' Really?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Ya.'' Ruby smiled.

'' Thank you.'' Sapphire smiled back. Ruby turned around and pointed to the large field.

'' This is a really good picture place. You should pose.''

'' I dunno. I'm not photogenic.''

'' Yes, you are. And you're blue hair goes with the setting perfectly. You'll look like a model.''

'' If you say so,''

Sapphire went down on the cold floor and did one of her natural poses. When Ruby looked threw her left eye to take the picture, she felt her face turn hot. Sapphire lovely smile, the way the wind blew making her hair follow the winds past. Ruby had to at least pressed the button to take the photo thousands of times.

'' How does it look?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Gorgeous.'' Ruby mumbled.

* * *

Jasper ran down the hallway. She needed a full 30 minutes to say everything so needed to say to Sapphire. Being 1 minute late could ruin everything. Which was the complete reason why even though, it starts at 10:30 she got there 10:27. For the complete reason that Sapphire liked to go there early. When Jasper got there, she knocked simply on the door.

'' Is Sapphire in here?'' Jasper asked walking inside. The music teacher took a sip of her now cold coffee.

'' No, well, she should be here in a few seconds.'' The music teacher said. '' You can wait in here till then. I'm going to get more coffee, behave in here.''

'' No problem M.T.'' Jasper said. She took a seat and retrace every word she was going to say. Every pose she was going to do. And every responds just in case it didn't go as planned. Which it should since she had lines for if she says yes or no. Though, yes was mostly what she practiced the most.

'' Dearest Sapphire I present you a offer-''

'' Offer of what.'' Sapphire giggled. Jasper grew speechless.

'' An o-o-offer of, uh.'' Jasper didn't know what was wrong with her. She had practiced it millions of times. Why was her confident draining out when she was face to face with her. '' I have to ask you something.''

'' Okay. Ask away.'' Sapphire said with a gleaming smile.

'' Will you, Sapphire, go to homecoming with me.'' Jasper asked. Sapphire smile went down to a frown as soon as she heard those words.

'' Jasper, I. I mean.'' Sapphire said trying to get the words out. '' I'm speechless.''

'' That's a good thing, right?''

'' No.'' Sapphire refused. '' I'm sorry, I can't.''

'' What! Why?'' Jasper asked.

'' Because I'm already going with Ruby.''

'' Why?''

'' Because-''

'' Why would you go with her! She's not popular or anything!''

'' Jasper-''

'' YOU MADE A STUPID MISTAKE!'' Jasper screamed at Sapphire. It was clear from anyone who was watching that Sapphire was hurt but, anyone who was in it probably didn't notice. '' ARE YOU THAT STUPID TO CHOSE HER OVER ME? I MEAN HOW DUMB ARE YOU?''

Pearl and Rose walked in. '' ANYONE WOULD DUMP THAT LOSER BUT, NOT YOU!''

'' Jasper. You need to calm dow-'' Sapphire tried to say.

'' NO, I'M NOT GOING TO CLAM DOWN.'' Jasper screamed. By then, everyone was peeking threw or already inside recording or watching what was going on.

'' Jasper, it's not beca-''

'' I SENT HER THAT LETTER TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU AND IT'S LIKE THAT STILL DOESN'T STOP YOU!'' Jasper rage walking closer to Sapphire as she backed up.

'' Jasper I'm sor-''

'' NO YOU'RE NOT! IF YOU WERE YOU WOULD HAVE SAID YES TO ME. YOU'RE JUST SOME FROZEN HEART QUEEN.'' Jasper rage pushing her back. Loosing her balance Sapphire crashed hard into the hundreds of music stands. Everyone gasped. Rose and Pearl ran over to help Sapphire up.

'' Sapphire are you okay?'' Pearl asked rushing to help her up. When she tried to pull her up a loud crack was hear.

'' Oh my god, Sapphire. Did you break your spine.''

Sapphire tried to hold all the tears in her. But, she couldn't. She couldn't fell her back or anything really and she felt like everyone was staring. Even though, there stares were more of a sadness for her she still felt hurt. She was hurt all over. And since she couldn't fell anything, her tears wet down one by one. She couldn't whip them away because her arms felt disconnected to her body.

'' Sapphire, do you medical attention?'' The music teacher asked now getting the whole info from a student about what happened. '' Are you feeling pain or feeling paralyzed?'' Sapphire closed her eyes. She just wanted everything to disappear...


	11. Chapter 10: Different Is Great

_Chapter 10: Different Is Great  
_

 _If you are lucky enough to be different, don't ever change -Taylor Swift_

* * *

 _January 15, 2016 (Same As Chapter 9)  
_

Ruby ran her fingers threw long blue hair. She comfort Sapphire the whole 2 and a half hours in the emergency room. She watched Sapphire endless frowns, signs of annoyance and glowing fear. She waited for x-rays and bandages and lots more. Now, they both sat down in the hospital room in silents fearing whatever that could come in mind. The only thing that was keeping them both from freaking out was each other.

Sapphire laid up slowly from the hospital bed. Her back was going to hurt for a few days or weeks. But, Ruby promise to make everyday plain less for her by being by her side for those days or weeks.

'' Are you okay?'' Ruby asked. Sapphire nodded. With all the pills and medicines they gave her, it was making her dizzy.

Sapphire wasn't used to being hurt, though. She couldn't really get hurt. With how strong her magic was she could take down everything in her paths way. And with her mother and sister all ways with her, it was kinda hard to just fight Sapphire. Plus, guards and maids protecting her every movement too. So, this was the very first time plain was killing her inside and out. It was probably better to start off with a paper cut.

'' I'm fine.'' Sapphire mumbled.

'' Do you want to talk about what happened.'' Ruby asked. Sapphire looked up. '' You don't have too if you don't want too.''

Silents fulled the room again. Sapphire bit her lip.

'' Sapphire, it's going to be alright.'' Ruby said holding Sapphire cold hand. It was like she dipped it in cold, ice water.

'' No, it's not.'' Sapphire responded looking directly at Ruby. '' You don't understand.''

'' I could if you tell me.''

Sapphire signed. '' My mom is going to know something wrong with me as soon as she lays at least one eye on me. It's like she can see threw me. And she'll make me go back home and do something complete terrible and I can't do anything about.'' Sapphire confessed. She had to leave out her powers, blowing up earth and a lot more. And it would probably sound like a movie plot anyways.

'' I'm sure she'll understand.''

'' No, she won't. She'll make me go home and.'' Sapphire stopped.

'' And?''

'' And I don't think, I don't know, if I really ever was home.''

'' You mean, where you used to live?''

Sapphire nodded. Ever since being on earth, it started to grow on her more and more. Even if it's customs were weird like, how only winter made the days shorter and summer only made the days longer and how certain areas on earth were hot and cold, Sapphire still enjoy every bit of it. Maybe the people weren't her favorite but, she had one person she liked. And that was Ruby.

'' I want to stay here. I truly do.''

'' I want you to stay here too. You're the first friend I had in years. And you're so different.''

'' Different?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Different as in breath taken.'' Ruby teased. Sapphire giggled. '' But, I'm serious. You're different as in good.''

'' Different is good?'' Sapphire asked.

Ruby smiled. '' Different is great.''

* * *

Ruby had carried Sapphire blocks to her house. The nurse said that Sapphire was going to be alright. They had sent Sapphire home with medication. They said something along the lines of she would fall asleep instantly once she took them. Which, they were half right. Threw out the whole 4 hours, they had given her so many laughing glass and thousands of medicines that she could barley stand up with out falling to the ground. So, as soon as they entered Sapphire house, she was mumbling things. Mostly what humans would call crazy stuff and think it was the medicines.

But, to Ruby surprise it wasn't hard to take care of her. All she needed was a bucket of ice cream and a movie and Sapphire was already pasted out by 7:00pm.

'' Sapphire, come on let's go to bed.'' Ruby said. Sapphire threw out her hands like a toddler asking for a pick up. Ruby smiled and lifted the wait less teen from the leather, cold, white, sofa.

Walking up the chocolate color wooden floors, Ruby went inside Sapphire room.

It was more like a winter wonder land then a room. Lots of snowflakes. Fake snow on top of desks, bottom of windows and other places. The room on consisting different shades of white and blue. And the temperature never changed which was always cold.

Ruby laid Sapphire down softly on her bed, which was frozen cold.

'' Ruby, can you stay with me?'' Sapphire asked before Ruby could walk to the guess room of her house.

Ruby smiled and nodded. Sapphire pulled Ruby arm to the the bed with a strong pull. She then buried her face inside Ruby red sweat shirt.

'' Does you're back still hurt?'' Ruby asked.

'' Ya.'' Sapphire answered. '' But, not as bad as when it happened.''

'' Why did Jasper hurt you anyways?'' Ruby asked.

'' Homecoming.'' Sapphire answered.

'' You mean because you're going with me?''

'' Ya. But, I don't care about her anymore.''

'' Why?'' Ruby asked.

'' Because, some people just can't change.'' Sapphire answered. Her voice lowered. '' I can't help Jasper.''

'' Maybe, someone else can.''

'' Maybe.''

Sapphire signed. She laid her hand on Ruby chest and felt a soft heart beat.

'' Remember when you said you would take me to the woods?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Ya.'' Ruby replied.

''Can we go there tomorrow?''

'' Of course.'' Ruby answered with a smile.

Sapphire smile too. Ruby felt more then a best friend. She felt like she could live with Ruby for her whole life. Only, there was one problem setting everything back and keeping her in the same place. Keeping them in the same place. And she was willing to tell Ruby everything. About her powers and who she truly was. Only when and how?

* * *

 _ **Thank you for staying with me for the whole 10 chapters. I feel like this is my best well written story I had in a long time without rushing it. And with school and important testes, I feel like I've been up my game with the details and updating on time. And I want to thank everyone for reading this story as well as following and favoring it. I hope you all will stay with me for another 10 chapters. I love you all so much. I'll see you all next month for the continuing of When The Snow Falls. Follow me on my Tumblr for a drawing of this chapter!**_


	12. Chapter 11: Forgiving Not So Easy

_Chapter 11: Forgiving Not So Easy  
_

 _Forgiving someone is easy, but being able to trust them again is a totally different story -Anonymous_

* * *

 _February 3, 2016_

'' You look pretty with short hair.'' Ruby commented.

Over the weekend, Sapphire decided to cut off her hair. Well, not all of it. At first, she just wanted to cut it a little bit. Ever since she broken her back it affected her to do her hair most of the times. It affected everything she did truly. And you could only wear your hair in a ponytail so many times. And since Ruby had to go to school, she couldn't really do anything but, let it run down her back like a water fall. So, Sapphire had suggested to have a human hair style. Where she was from, no one cuts their hair. It was needed not to cut it since they knew how to do their hair in crazy but, beautiful ways. And plus, her mother always said the longer your hair the more ways you can style it. Though, Sapphire never understood why she said that since her sister, Lapis, hair was short.

So, over the weekend she asked Ruby to cut her hair. At first, Ruby kept asking was she 100% sure about this. Sapphire wasn't always one to know what she truly wanted because sometimes, she wanted to do somethings and other times she didn't when she really wanted too. And other times she did want to do somethings but, really had no interest. For example, school. So, Ruby gathered all the hair magazines she could find and they both looked for a hair style that fitted right. Surprisingly, they went with a shaggy bob haircut.

'' I don't know. You think so?'' Sapphire asked unsure.

'' Of course, you look beautiful in anything.'' Ruby smiled. Sapphire blushed a red color that mixed well with her pale snow white skin.

'' Thank you.'' Sapphire said in a shy voice. Ruby then snapped a photo of Sapphire. '' Ruby, you have been taking photos of me all morning.''

'' I no. It's for a project.''

'' A project?'' Sapphire questioned.

'' Y-ya. But, it's a secret.''

'' Oh. When can you tell me this secret?'' Sapphire teased.

'' Soon.'' Ruby laughed.

* * *

Sapphire put 10 get well cards in her book bag. All of her classes gave her get well cards. Most of them Sapphire didn't even know but, she still smiled and thanked them. But, there was still a thought in her knowing that everyone in the school heard about what happened. And it bothered her to know this because sometimes she just wanted things to be a secret. Well, to most people. Sometimes she was able to keep things from some people and others depending on there relationship she was able to tell anything to them. Like, once she lied to her mother about being at some higher class party and said she didn't see her because there were too much people there. But, as soon as her sister asked her she spilled and said she over slept.

Sapphire opened her locker and pulled out books from her book bag and added it too her locker. The less things in her backpack was the more painless pressure put on her back. She also updated a few magic bottles that could be needed.

'' Sapphire?'' Said a voice. Sapphire turned around to see Jasper. She rolled her eyes and faced all her attention back on what she was doing.

'' I know you're angry at me like, most of the school. But, I'm sorry.'' Jasper said.

'' Why?''

'' What do you mean, Why?'' Jasper asked.

'' Why are you telling me this. Are you just doing this too keep your reputation? Or are you only doing this because you're being told too?''

'' It's not like that. I'm really am sorry because I shouldn't have hurt you. I feel terrible.''

'' Why?'' Sapphire asked again. She tried to keep her calm but, it angered her so much her voice was cracking between anger and calmness.

'' Sapphire, can't you just forgive me without that?'' Jasper asked.

'' Without what?'' Sapphire asked. '' I'm not just going to forgive you just because it's going to hurt you and your popular group. You have to learn just because you can make someone do something doesn't mean forgiveness comes with it.''

'' Sapphire-''

That's when a loud voice was heard from the other side of the hallway.

'' I have to go. Don't follow me.'' Sapphire said grabbing her things and leaving. It was clear forgiveness wasn't in her tone of voice.

'' JASPER!'' Screamed Amethyst.

'' What?'' Jasper said pressing her back on a random locker next to Sapphire cold chilly locker.

'' You have to make up with Sapphire!''

'' I did and she told me that she basically doesn't ever want to see my face again. Plus, why is it so important.''

'' Because.'' Amethyst sighed. '' I finally asked Pearl out.''

'' That's good. Great. Now, what does that have to do with Sapphire and I making up?''

'' It has something to do with you too because when I asked her out.'' Amethyst stopped herself and looked around. She then pulled Jasper to the empty part of the hallway.

'' She said she didn't want to date me because she thinks I'm just like you.''

'' And what's wrong being just like me me?'' Jasper asked offended.

'' What's wrong is she thinks I'll break one of her bones if she doesn't do what I want.''

'' What am I suppose to do then?'' Jasper asked.

'' Go to Ruby. Ask her for advice.'' Amethyst answered.

'' OH. I am NOT asking her for advice.''

'' Then, find something to make it up to her. Because if Pearl hates me because of you, were not friends. And I can promise you will never be again.'' Amethyst threaten and left. Jasper sighed.

* * *

Jasper took a deep breath before entering the photo club. She wasn't used to being in a place with people who liked the same thing in one room. It felt weird to her. And it felt even more weird to go up to the person who she always made fun of and ask her for advice. It felt stupid but, she had no choice. Everyone basically hated her and now her only true best friend was going to join them.

Jasper walked in. The sense of so many nerds in one room made her sick. But, she acted as if nothing was wrong. She peeked at some photos as she walked by and some were really good. Some where blurry but, very nice.

'' Ruby?'' Jasper said walking up to her. Ruby looked up.

'' Jasper? What are you doing here?'' Ruby asked.

'' I. Wanted to talk to you.'' Jasper answered. Ruby nodded. Jasper looked awkwardly around the room. She hoped Ruby would start the conversation.

'' Why are you really here?'' Ruby asked now all her attention was one Jasper even though she didn't want it too be.

'' It's about Sapphire. Do you know anyways to make her like me again.''

'' Probably.'' Ruby said. '' But, why would I tell you?''

'' I don't know. I'll be nice to you.''

'' Do you know how many times you promised that to people like me and you still treat them the same?''

'' Well, ya. I said it a couple of times but, I mean it this time.''

'' No, you don't.'' Ruby said and looked back down arranging her pictures.

'' What's you're problem. I'm being nice and all you can do is cancel me out.''

'' That's the thing. I don't know if you're being nice. You've been having everyone hate me since middle school and you barley knew me. You didn't even know how to spell my name. Everyday I had to deal with the hate. Now, you get a taste of what I have to deal with not even for 20 days and you already can't stand it. You just don't get it.''

'' No, I don't get it.'' Jasper said.

'' That's good because you never will.'' Ruby said getting up and leaving.

Jasper bit her lip. She didn't really get it.

* * *

Sapphire lad her head down on the desk.

'' Sapphire, we have to read this.'' Ruby said shaking her best friend besides her. She really hadn't want to read it either.

'' No.'' Sapphire sighed. '' My brain hurts.''

'' Then, we'll take a break for a few minutes.''

'' Hours.''

'' Minutes.''

Sapphire sighed again and tried to get her head up.

'' Are you okay?'' Ruby asked. She had never seen Sapphire have such a tried face and it was only 5:58.

'' No. My whole body hurts. But, I'm alright.''

'' I'll help.'' Ruby smiled. She got up and sat behind Sapphire. She then massaged her soft skin.

'' You didn't have to do this, Ruby.''

'' I wanted too. You should be comfortable.''

'' I can't be.''

'' Why?'' Ruby asked.

'' Because. Everyday I now have to deal with Jasper.''

'' If it makes you feel better, she'll be bothering me too.'' Ruby smiled.

'' How long do you think this going to last?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Forever.'' Ruby mumbled.

'' Huh?''

'' I mean, about Jasper not long.''

'' How long do you think we will last?''

'' Us?''

'' Ya.''

'' I hope a long time.''

'' Me too.'' Sapphire agreed.

Ruby hugged her from behind. Sapphire moved her hands on top of Ruby. She wanted it too last forever. But, she couldn't keep her whole life a secret at the moment. Not to Ruby. Now all the feelings she was starting to have and build up was making her guilty.


	13. Chapter 12: Can't You Tell

_Chapter 12: Can't You Tell  
_

 _When someone loves you, they don't have too say it. You can tell by the way they treat you -Anonymous_

* * *

 _February 4, 2016_

Sapphire snuggled next to Ruby. She then wrapped her arms around Ruby neck. Ruby wrapped her arms around Sapphire waist. They held each other closely, enjoying each others presents. The cold house wasn't as cold when they were both together. It was like they warmed each other up, someway. They both fell asleep at 9:00pm on Sapphire sofa. Well, Sapphire fell asleep early and Ruby just held her. Sapphire always fell asleep before Ruby did. Though, it was entertaining to hold Sapphire when she was asleep. First, she'll toss and turn Then, she would stay in one position turning light as a feather Then, she would cuddle softly next to someone if there was someone next to her. It was cute because she was like a baby kitten.

'' Sapphire?'' Ruby said. Sapphire nodded silently. '' Aren't we going to be late for school?''

Sapphire looked up and put her hands on Ruby shoulders. '' Yes.'' Sapphire answered laying back down snuggling next to Ruby.

'' You want to be late?''

'' Yes, are you okay with this?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Y-ya.''

'' Ruby, if your not comfortable about this-''

'' I am. I want to be with you.''

Sapphire smile. Ruby ran her fingers threw Sapphire short hair.

* * *

'' So?'' Pearl asked.

'' So?'' Sapphire said.

'' You missed first and second period.'' Rose said starting the conversation taking a sip of her cold water.

Pearl, Rose and Sapphire all sat in third period. They didn't really do anything in third period but, sit and chat with each other. It was good because when they came back from the weekend they could catch up since Sapphire hanged out with Ruby at lunch.

'' I no.'' Sapphire answered drawing little snow flakes in her notebook.

'' And so was Ruby.'' Pearl added

'' So?''

'' So, were you to you know...'' Rose asked. '' Making out under the gym bleachers.''

'' N-no. We just over slept.'' Sapphire blushed.

'' You two together.'' Pearl asked.

'' Ya.''

'' Are you two dating?''

'' N-no.'' Sapphire answer quickly.

'' You sure. I see the way Ruby looks at you.'' Rose said.

'' What do you mean? There's different looks people give you?''

'' You didn't know that. Haven't you been to high school before?'' Pearl asked.

'' Ya.'' Sapphire lied.

'' Okay then.'' Pearl mumbled.

'' Well, like I was saying. Ruby has a star stuck look she gives you whenever you say something. It could be a simple smile across from the class room and she does it. Anyone can tell. Well, the people who aren't in love with you which is basically no one in the school.''

'' What?''

'' Come on Sapphire. You can't act like you haven't seen it, though.''

Sapphire thought for a moment. '' I really don't see it. Ruby a really great friend. She nice and cares about me a lot.''

'' She cares about you?''

'' I mean, yes.''

'' Do you care about her?''

'' Of course! I lov-'' Sapphire stopped herself.

She couldn't believe what she said. What she was going to say. She had feelings for Ruby. Real feelings and Sapphire didn't understand. She had never liked anyone. It was like everyone who had a deep crush on her when they first saw her are always unlucky because she knew liked them back. And now Sapphire saying it out loud was clear to her that she felt like they were more then friends. It wasn't that clear for her to understand.

'' You love her?'' Rose and Pearl shrieked.

'' Yes. No. I don't know.''

'' Yes you do.''

'' No, I don't. I have to used the bathroom.'' Sapphire said walking out the classroom.

* * *

Millions of thoughts ran in Sapphire mind. Mostly, what would Ruby think if she found out she was in love with her. Mostly, what Ruby would think when she found out that Sapphire wasn't human. Would she avoid her or still talk to her. Everything replayed in her mind and it felt weird now. Everything they did together, said to each other it made sense. And now, why did Sapphire feel like crying. Maybe it's because now she'll have to leave in one month... or she really liked Ruby so much it hurts. Did that even make sense?

'' Sapphire?'' Jasper said. Sapphire was deep in her little conversation with herself that she didn't even notice Jasper walking over to her.

''Sapphire?'' Jasper said again pulling a hand on Sapphire shoulder. Sapphire jumped startled.

'' Um. Jasper.''

'' Sapphire, we need to talk.''

'' Look, it's not a good time.''

'' Yes, it is.''

'' It's not. I'm sorry, it's just, I can't talk.''

'' Why?''

'' I have a lot on my mind.'' Sapphire sighed. ''A little to much.''

'' Then, what's wrong.''

'' Everything. I mean, nothing.'' Sapphire continued to walk quickly.

'' I can help if you want.''

'' No! I mean, there's nothing you can help me with. I just need to be alone.''

'' Why?''

'' Because I'm standing in the middle of the hallway, having to much on my mind and talking to you at the same time. That's why.'' Sapphire said coldly. She then ran down the hallway away from Jasper.

Jasper then turned to see little frosted ice made on the side of lockers and the coldness were Sapphire was standing. Jasper looked close to it and it seemed like it just appeared. The cold chill made her wonder something about Sapphire...

* * *

'' Ruby, can I talk to you.'' Sapphire said sitting down next to Ruby in the photo club. Ruby looked up and smiled.

'' Ya. Anything.''

'' Anything? Anything.'' Sapphire said. '' That's just amazing. Truly fantastic.''

'' Are you alright?''

'' Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be.''

'' I don't know. Why wouldn't you be.''

Sapphire then did a little awkward laugh. It was lovely to hear kinda, like a soft melody. But, it wasn't as lovely as her normal laugh. Then she sighed. '' Please say something.''

'' Like what?'' Ruby asked.

'' Anything. I just want to hear your voice.''

Ruby blushed. She didn't know the reason why Sapphire was there but, it seemed like she didn't know herself either. Though, it made Ruby feel better that Sapphire only came to hear her voice. They didn't have the same class all the time. It was only 3 and 6 period they didn't have together. Plus, some clubs they joined to threw out the week and days.

'' Sapphire I. Um.'' Ruby didn't know what too say. Or she did just didn't know how to get it out.

Sapphire sighed again. And got up.

'' I'm sorry. I'm going to go.'' Sapphire said running out the room.

Ruby wanted to say something to stop her but, again she didn't know what to say.

* * *

Ruby walked down the hallway felling a little depressed. She haven't talked or seen Sapphire since she left the photo club room. Ruby didn't know if it was her or everything going on. She didn't know if Sapphire was just gone because she had things to do or she was gone because she was gone. All this thought gave Ruby a headache.

'' Hey Ruby! Can we talk?'' Jasper asked. Ruby wondered why Jasper was talking to her more as if they were friends even thought they went back with years of hate.

'' Uh, I guess.'' Ruby answered.

'' So,'' Jasper said. '' Have you noticed anything, you know, weird about Sapphire?''

'' What do you mean?'' Ruby said. The next thing she knew they were walking together like they were buddy buddy.

'' I mean. Like, I haven't noticed this before because I was so, in love with Sapphire.''

'' You mean, you're not in love with Sapphire anymore.''

'' Oh, I am. I really like her it's just. Have you noticed any supernatural things going on around her?''

'' Like?''

'' Like, when she get upset the room get cold and when she's confused little frost ices are around and-''

'' Look. It's probably the school cheaping out on the heater. I dunno if it's possible.''

'' But, Ruby. Come on! You can't say you haven't see it before.''

Ruby couldn't say she hadn't. She noticed it since she and Sapphire first meet.

'' Like, I said. It could be all in our heads.''

'' I saw it with my own eyes. It just appeared.''

'' Jasper, you should get some sleep.'' Ruby suggested and walked away.

Jasper knew she wasn't going crazy. She saw it. And she would prove anything if she could find out the truth.

* * *

'' Sapphire! Sapphire!'' Ruby yelled running up to her. Sapphire still lost in thought didn't know Ruby was running up to her.

'' Hey.'' Ruby smiled.

'' Hi.'' Sapphire said.

'' So, I have a surprise for you.''

'' You didn't have too, Ruby.''

'' Yes, I did.''

Ruby went inside her book bag and took out a square shape object in a snowflake wrapping paper. She then handed it too Sapphire and gave a big smile. Sapphire look at it and unwrapped it carefully. It was a photo of all the frosted planets with a faded picture of Sapphire in it. Sapphire didn't realize that she was crying. With light blue tears.

'' What's wrong. You don't like it?'' Ruby asked.

'' I...I...'' Sapphire couldn't say anything. The only reaction was many tears.

'' Sapphire?'' Ruby asked worried. '' What's wrong?''

'' I don't know. I-I love it.'' Sapphire finally got out.

'' You do?''

'' Truly. This is the best gift I ever gotten.''

Ruby pulled Sapphire into a long hug. She didn't want to let go of her and Sapphire didn't want too either.

'' Ruby, I'm sorry.'' Sapphire said.

'' About?''

'' Today. I was just confused and-''

Ruby removed Sapphire blue bangs to her beautiful sliver eyes. Sapphire was now speechless. Her voice was muted. Ruby stared at her eyes deeply finally having Sapphire full face and she was beautiful.

'' You're so beautiful.'' Ruby smiled.

'' I am?''

'' You're the most beautifulest thing and person I've ever seen.''

Sapphire smiled turning her eyes into a deep light blue color that was actually her normal color eyes. Ruby swayed Sapphire in a another hug. Everything felt in place now. Ruby now knew she liked Sapphire. Not for looks but, for who she is. And seeing it in her eyes told everything about her. All in just one look. And now, Ruby wanted to hold Sapphire and never let her go. Just keep her in her arms into Sapphire could slip away.


	14. Chapter 13: Jasper Knows

_Chapter 13: Jasper knows  
_

 _When you have real power you don't threaten, People know what your capabilities are. -Dennis Kucinich_

* * *

 _February 5, 2016_

Ruby walked downstairs. Her mother was sitting at the table drinking tea while, reading a article on yahoo. Ruby walked over to the fresh coffee that was already made. She was taking her time to go to Sapphire house since it took Sapphire forever to get ready. It took Sapphire 30 minutes to get up out of bed so, it took even longer for her to look as nice as she always did.

Ruby mother looked up and smiled at her daughter.

'' Good morning, Ruby.'' Her mother greeted with a sunshine smile.

'' Hi mom.'' Ruby greeted back.

'' So, guess what your father and I are doing this weekend.''

'' I don't know, what?''

'' Your father family is having a Valentines Day get together. And I was thinking you should come with your friend you always hang out with.''

'' I dunno. Sapphire doesn't seem to be into things like that.'' Ruby lied. Sapphire was totally the person to bring to things like that but, Ruby honestly didn't want to go since she didn't and wasn't ready to see her step dads whole family in one day.

'' Her name sounds like she likes things like that. And it'll be a good way for me too meet her.''

'' I'll ask her.''

'' That's the spirit!''Her mother rejoiced. '' I'll see you after school, okay.''

'' Kk.''

'' And remember to her a nice day.''

'' I'll try no promises.''

* * *

'' So, what's a get together?'' Sapphire asked.

Sapphire stood next to Ruby locker while, Ruby got her things for there next class.

'' It's kinda like where everyone meets up together and hangs out.''

'' What's the point?''

Ruby thought about it for a little bit. '' I really don't know. We can add it too the list of things we don't know.'' Ruby teased. Sapphire giggled.

Ruby and Sapphire had a joke about a list of things they didn't know. Since, Sapphire asked a lot of questions and most people didn't know the answer they added it too a list. Most adults and google didn't even know the answer. That's what made it funny.

'' Oh my god.'' Ruby panicked.

'' What's wrong?'' Sapphire asked.

'' I totally forgot to fresh my project thingy.''

'' Oh, I can help you with that.''

'' Sapphire, you don't have too. I'll find another way too-''

'' No no. This is something I can help you with.'' Sapphire said. '' Stay here.'' She then bolted out leaving.

* * *

Jasper sighed looking down at her pencil. Amethyst didn't speak to her the whole time they sat across from each other. Amethyst was mostly talking to losers. And she seemed like she was enjoying herself since she didn't even look up to her and say something. It was so bad, that Jasper learned something in the class.

'' Hey.'' Jasper said. Amethyst turned around and rolled her eyes.

'' What?''

'' I wanted to talk.''

'' About, what?''

'' Like, how we normally do.''

'' So? What you want to say.''

'' Sorry.'' Jasper mumbled.

'' Sorry can't change that the person I like rejected me because of your stupidity.'' Amethyst said crossing her arms.

'' I said sorry millions of times to you and Sapphire. And both of you kept denying me. What am I suppose to do?''

'' Maybe sorry isn't enough.'' Amethyst said back coldly and went to a different table leaving Jasper alone to her self. Jasper sighed and decided to take a walk around the school. She only did that when she needed to think.

And what she was thinking about was when everything changed. Everyone used to adore her. Everyone wanted her to sit with them, be with them and so on. But, now it was like everyone hated her. And to top it all off with a strawberry all on top her own best friend didn't like her anymore. Her own best friend turned her back on everything they work hard on to get to the top. ''When did everything change?'' Jasper asked herself millions of times.

Jasper walked past the science room. Then, she backed up. She looked threw the door window to see Sapphire staring at something. And before Jasper knew it she couldn't believe it. It was unheard of. Supernatural. Something no one would believe into she saw it. And Jasper saw it.

* * *

Sapphire pasted back and forth. She was deciding what to used. Should she use magic or you her ice powers. Magic would be cheating but, ice powers wouldn't. Or would it be? She had know idea since she didn't pay attention in there. It wasn't needed cause she was science. 15 year old girl with the power to make anything cold, frosted, frozen and everything. Could ruin a planet with one touch. But, Magic made thing permitted. It didn't wear off. Anything touched by magic would come off unless. Unless you had a strong enough power to do so. And Sapphire wasn't strong enough. Or that strong.

Sapphire took off her white right glove and snapped her finger. A white blue bottle appeared in her hand. Sapphire took off the cap rubbed it on her hands and focused on the object. And when with the raised of hand finger it was done. Her beautiful work Sapphire called it always.

'' Sapphire, you wouldn't believe-'' Rose started running loud inside the room.

'' The most amazing thing that's going to happen!'' Pearl finishing with Rose started behind her running inside the room.

'' Please tell me thing is good news.'' Sapphire said.

'' HOMECOMING IS NEXT MONTH!'' They both said her harmony loud.

'' Oh, Sapphire. How I can't wait!'' Rose said. '' How the person I love spends the whole night with me. And when the slow dance songs come on were the perfect couple dancing together. As he run his fingers threw me long pink curls. Gives me the most sweetest smile making me blush. And when it turns 12:00 we kiss.''

'' That's a dream.'' Sapphire said.

'' It is.'' Rose fantasy.

'' That's just one of the many things she dreams about Sapphire. You have no clue. She's been dreaming about this since 3rd grade.'' Pearl explained.

'' That's long. What do you image going to happen in homecoming?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Nothing much since I'm not going with anyone. Probably, stand near the punch ball and dance by myself in the corner with everyone else.''

'' Why aren't you going with anyone?''

'' Someone asked me, it's just I don't know if she going to be just like Jasper. And I don't want you to be uncomfortable.''

Sapphire frowned. '' You should go with her. Give her a chance.'' Sapphire said. ''And don't worry about me, I'm really good with small talk.'' She teased both of them giggling.

'' Thanks Sapphire. Your a really go best friends.''

'' No problem.''

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire walked down the hallway. Since, the teacher said they could leave class early for last period. They were going to get there stuff and hang out at pizza hut. Which was hard to explain what a pizza hut was since Sapphire asked. Though, Ruby wanted to ask Sapphire a important question about them. Or tell her. She wanted to tell her that she liked her. A lot. And the only way she was going to be able to do so, was to share a 8 piece pizza between them.

'' And then when she pug it in, the whole thing went in sprinkles. And her hair went it like a pineapple.'' Ruby said. Both her and Sapphire laugh so hard there belly buried.

'' Oh my god, that's the most funny story I've ever heard.'' Sapphire said between laughs.

'' Trust me, Sapphire. There more to come.'' Ruby said between laughs too. '' Tell me a funny time.''

'' There was this one time I ruined this important party my mom was doing.'' Sapphire said. '' It started with me doing a toast and banging so hard on the glass cup it broke.''

'' Now you have to tell me.''

'' Well, I was force to go on the stage alone and-'' Sapphire started.

'' Sapphire, can we talk?'' Jasper asked. Sapphire did a glare.

'' One second Ruby.'' Sapphire said with a smile hiding the fact she didn't want to be bother with Jasper.

'' What do you want?'' Sapphire asked.

'' That's a good way to start a conversion Sapphire. But, I thought you were suppose to be nice to me?''

'' Why would I do that?'' Sapphire said. Jasper went in her book bag and pulled out a ice cube and dropped it in Sapphire hand. '' What is this for?''

'' See how when you hold it, it doesn't melt? It's that crazy?''

'' So?''

'' So, why isn't it melting. It was melting in everyone else hands.''

'' Well, I had my hands dipped in cold water.'' Sapphire said. Jasper just stared at her. '' It was very cold water.''

'' Sapphire stop lying to me and yourself.''

'' What are you-''

Jasper stepped closer to Sapphire. '' I know your secret. Everything staring with your ice powers.''

Sapphire turned silent.

'' You're probably wondering, what do I want to keep quite well. I want you to be my girlfriend.''

'' Why would I do that?''

'' Do you know what they do to people like you. They lock you up and do experiments on you. They cut every piece of you to know how you work. How you can act so human but, be so cold.''

'' Why are you doing this?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Because I know Ruby doesn't know. No one does not Rose or Pearl. And I know you like Ruby, love her. And for a long time, I had to sit and watch you love someone that wasn't me. So, now I'm going to make you watch Ruby fall knowing you don't love her. And make you watch knowing you can't do anything with out telling.'' Jasper said. She then smirked and walked away.

Sapphire stood there. About to cry.

'' Hey, you alright. What did she say?'' Ruby asked.

'' N-Nothing.'' Sapphire said. She then turned and hugged Ruby wanting to stay with her.

But, even she knew it wasn't going to happen. That, Jasper knew and she was going to tell.


	15. Chapter 14: Why Are You Dating Her?

_Chapter 14: Why Are You Dating Her?  
_

 _Dating someone with no intent of marry is like going to the grocery store with no money. You either leave unhappy or take something that isn't yours. -Jefferson Bethke_

* * *

 _March 1, 2016_

Sapphire marked another day on her calendar. 8 more days. 8 more days into her life would go back to how it was before. Where everyone looked up to her as queen and not as a friend. Early morning spill practice and Late night spill readings. Stupid meetings about god knows what and annoying complaints about who knows what. In 8 more days, she was going to leave Earth forever.

Sapphire knew she wasn't going back to Earth when she leaves. Even if she asked her mom it would be too close to her age in becoming a queen and she would be turned down. Even if she found another mission, they probably wouldn't pick her more or less put her in the same place she was before. So, she had know choice. Those were her last days. Last days with freedom of speech. Last day of being a normal girl. And last days with Ruby.

No, she couldn't bring Ruby with her. It would be too risky for her life. The people there wouldn't understand. They wouldn't feel the same way Sapphire does. Her people were the nicest people she has met, but, if you weren't the same as them they judged you. Not like talking about you. They would take action. And Sapphire wouldn't risk that for her worst human enemy. Plus, even if she hid Ruby not even 3 seconds she would die. The temperature there was terrible for any human. They wouldn't last a minute. And Sapphire couldn't stay at earth. The humans there wouldn't understand. They would kill her. Do experiments on her. And the fear of that made Sapphire scared. Plus, when summer did come around Sapphire would melt into a big water puddle. For her to stay on earth was for her to adapt to the weather and she wasn't there long enough to adapt to the warmer part.

Sapphire sighed and closed the red marker. On her table stand her face diamond ranged.

'' Whaz up, Sister?'' Lapis lilted drinking a drink.

'' Why are you talking like that?'' Sapphire asked.

'' I'm doing the human culture. I bet when you come back, you'll talk like that.''

'' I don't think so.'' Sapphire said. '' And speaking of humans. What do you think of them.''

'' Why?''

'' Just asking.''

'' Well, I think there worthless. They damage the only planet they can count on. Not to mention kill there own kind. I've been to earth before and I have know reason to come back. Rather get my tongue frozen in a ice fountain.''

'' Oh.''

'' Look, I know. You can't wait to leave earth. But, it's only for 8 more days. Then, you'll see mom and I. I really missed you.'' Lapis sympathized.

'' I miss you too.'' Sapphire smiled.

'' Plus, someone has a surprise for you.''

'' Who?''

'' Kyanite.''

Kyanite was Sapphire best friend back on her planet. She was there for Sapphire worst and best times of her life. She was there since Sapphire was 5 years old. She was there since Sapphire first got her powers. Kyanite and Sapphire were best friends forever though, Sapphire had forgotten about her.

'' Oh. I-is she there?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Yup, I'll go get her.'' Lapis prepped her voice then winked.

5 seconds later, a long white hair, dark blue eyes and pale snowy skin like Sapphire appeared. As soon as she saw Sapphire her soft glossy light white lips spread in a smile.

'' Sapphire! It felts like I haven't seen you in forever. You look so different.''

'' I do? I think I look the same.''

'' No. I think you look pretty.'' Kyanite complimented. Sapphire blushed.

'' So, Lapis told me you have a surprise for me.''

'' Ugh. Lapis wasn't suppose to tell you!'' Kyanite said louder so Lapis could hear her. Sapphire could hear a distance sorry. '' Well, since Lapis told you. I guess I have to confess.''

'' Okay.''

Kyanite took a deep breathe. She then started to turn red.

'' Uh. Um. I.'' Kyanite took a deep breath. '' I really didn't want to do this over the phone but, Sapphire will you marr-''

Sapphire heard her front door open and close. '' Kyanite hold that thought. I'll call you back later.'' Sapphire said hanging up.

'' SURPRISE!'' Ruby yell in a cheerful voice. '' Aw, you're already up?''

'' Yup. Another plan failed.'' Sapphire teased.

'' Why can't I surprise you anymore? It used to be so easy.'' Ruby complained falling on Sapphire cold made up bed.

'' Well, you just can't surprise me.''

'' I'll get you on a weekend. You always sleep in.''

'' Oh, don't you dare wake me up early. That's a crime waiting to happen.'' Sapphire tease putting on another coat of lip gloss.

'' I guess that's just a crime that I'll risk.'' Ruby teased back. Sapphire giggled.

'' At least till 7. But, I won't be in a good mood.''

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire walked down the hallway talking about all the stupid things they talked about. It wasn't interesting but, at the same time it was the most funnest and stupidest conversion ever.

Ruby had to pick up her test so, Sapphire just waited in front of the door.

'' Hello, Girlfriend.'' Jasper said appearing next to Sapphire scaring her.

'' I'm not you're girlfriend.'' Sapphire responded.

'' You see, yes you are. If you don't want me to spill to everyone who and what you are.''

'' What do you want Jasper?''

'' Just want to talk.''

'' Well, we can't talk here. Not around Ruby. That's part of the deal.''

'' But, she's not there.''

'' She can over here us. And I want her out of whatever this is.''

'' This is a human and what whatever you are relationship.''

'' I'm not a alien.'' Sapphire crossed her arms.

'' Are you sure about that?''

Sapphire took a deep breath trying not to throw a sharp ice blob at her. Though, Jasper was right.

'' I didn't mean to offend you, Sapphire.'' Jasper said quickly. Sapphire nodded silently. '' I mean it.''

'' Sapphire, you wouldn't believe-'' Ruby trailed off when she saw Jasper. '' Uh.''

'' Sapphire, don't you have something to tell Ruby?'' Jasper smirked. Sapphire took a deep breath. She hated this.

'' Ruby.'' Sapphire said holding both her warm hands tightly. '' Jasper is my girlfriend.''

Ruby felt her neck closed up. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like she could curl up in a corner and cry a thousand no, a million tears. Though, she could see the smirk in Jasper face in the pain in Sapphire face. She had know choice but, to accept it.

'' Oh, uh, that's great. I'm happy for you.'' Ruby lied putting on a fake smile.

'' You are?'' Sapphire said shocked.

'' Ya, r-really.'' Ruby voice started cracking from the healed back tears.

'' Okay, so you wouldn't mind if I took Sapphire, thanks.'' Jasper butted in.

'' I'll see you later.'' Sapphire mumbled being pulled away from Ruby.

* * *

Today was the worst day for Ruby. And it was because Jasper took Sapphire and carried her around where ever she went. They couldn't even say ''Hi'' before Jasper popped out of know where and pulled Sapphire away.

But, the thing was why was Sapphire dating her? It didn't make sense to her. It didn't make sense to anyone. Everyone was talking about it and it spread quickly. Even the 7th graders to be and the seniors to leave in 3 months knew. And one thing Ruby had knew when she talked with Sapphire was she hated to be the center of attention while, Jasper fed on it.

Ruby laid on the somewhat cold grass a few blocks from her house. She just sat and thought about things. Mostly about Sapphire.

'' What are you doing?'' Said a sweet voice. Ruby opened her eyes to see Sapphire looking down at her with a smile.

'' Uh, nothing.''

'' Did I wake you? I'm sorry.''

'' No, it's okay. I was just thinking.''

'' About?'' Sapphire asked laiding beside her.

'' Nothing.'' Ruby answered.

Sapphire giggled. '' Thinking about nothing?'' Ruby nodded.

'' Is it about Jasper and I?''

Ruby paused for a second.

'' I no, it's weird. I'm not fond about it either.'' Sapphire emitted.

'' Then, why are you dating her?'' Ruby impatiently asked.

'' N-no reason.'' Sapphire answered.

Ruby sat up. '' Sapphire tell me.''

'' Ruby, there's no reason.''

'' Sapphire.''

Sapphire sat up now. '' The reason is that, I have a secret that shes knows about.''

'' What's the secret.''

Sapphire turned silent. She didn't want to tell Ruby. Not now and probably not ever. She didn't want Ruby to know.

'' I can't tell you.''

'' Why?''

'' I just can't.'' Sapphire turned around with her hands shaken. '' Promise me you'll forget about this?''

'' About what?'' Ruby stood up.

'' This conversion. I-I'm sorry.'' Sapphire gotten up quickly but, before she could run away Ruby held her hand to stop her.

'' No, I'm sorry.'' Ruby took a deep breath to cool herself down. '' I'll forget about it. Why don't we just hang out and forget.''

Sapphire turned around to a soft smile from Ruby. She smiled back but, deep down she knew. Even if she didn't tell, Ruby would know...


	16. Chapter 15: Now She Knows

_Chapter 15: Now She Knows_

 _Every person has at least one secret that would break your heart -Anonymous_

* * *

 _March 8, 2016_

Day after day was the worst for Ruby. Not because all she heard were whispers about Sapphire and Jasper. Not because she barley saw Sapphire which annoyed her more then ever. It was because when she needed a friend, her so called friend wasn't there by her side. Yes, she knew she was lucky enough to have a friend and yes, she knew she was the best friend she could ever wish, hope and ask for. But, sometimes she wanted her to be there. Her as in Sapphire.

She sat next to Sapphire in class but, they barley talked. Sapphire always looked depressed day after day. She didn't know if it was Jasper bothering her or someone else. Or was it the secret Sapphire was so desperate to keep that she would date Jasper out of all people. She want to know but, when ever it came up Sapphire changed it as fast as she changed classes to avoid Jasper. She wasn't going to get the truth out of Sapphire so, she needed to get it out of someone else who knew.

'' Hi, Ruby!'' Sapphire said completely out of breath.

'' Hey. Why were you running?''' Ruby asked. Sapphire sat down next to her and looked around.

'' Jasper is why.'' She answered.

'' Aren't you two dating?''

'' We are, we are. But, she's a bit clingly.''

'' Oh.''

'' But, anyways. We can still hang out.''

'' When?'' Ruby asked. Sapphire didn't even sit next to her at lunch. She was either hiding out somewhere around the school or forced to sit next to Jasper.

'' Today afterschool. I know you and Jasper don't get along and to not make it weird between you and her, we can do it somewhere away from school.''

'' I would like that.'' Ruby answered back with a smile. Sapphire smiled too into both of Jasper bestfriends Malachite and Suglilte came barging into the library.

'' I'll see you at lunch bye!'' Sapphire said in a rush and bloted out the other way out. Ruby would have, could have went with her but, Sapphire was too fast for her to run after. So, she stayed there.

'' Where is she?'' Malachite said banging her fist down on the table Ruby was reading quitly.

'' Who?''

'' You know who i'm talking about!''

'' No I don't.'' Ruby responded turning her page of the book.

'' Oh, Jasper gonna kill us, that we lost her again. This is the 5th time we came back without her.'' Suglilte worried. Suglilte wasn't afriad of anything. Well, expect Jasper.

'' Look just tell us where she is.''

'' Why? Are you going to hurt her if I did.'' Ruby asked.

'' Of coruse not. Don't get us wrong we do want to punch her for us getting punched but, I've hear some spooky stuff about her.'' Sulilte admitted.

'' Like what?'' Ruby rolled her eyes. Now all eyes faced Sulilte.

''' Like, how she like haunted or something. It turns like dead cold when she's around and crap. Or that's what Jasper tell people now and then.''

Ruby knew this wasn't true. How could it be? But, in the back of her mind she knew there was crazy stuff happening around her. Though, getting to know Sapphire made her seem so normal. That's what didn't make sense about anything. Was this the secret Sapphire kept.

'' No, again that stupid.'' Ruby denied.

'' Face the facts, your friend is haunted.'' Malachite said carelessly.

'' No she isn't.''

'' Fine. Why don't you ask her yourself?'' They said together and walked away.

Ruby sighed.

* * *

Sapphire ran down the hallway and stoped when everything was peaceful. She walked inside the bathroom to see 3 girls sitting in there. 1 was sitting on the floor, 1 was sitting on the counter top and the other was standing up looking at herself in the morrir. Probably seniors.

'' Hi, you must be Sapphire. I'm Lily.'' Lily lilted. Sapphire smiled.

'' Are you the girl who's haunted?'' The girl on the floor asked.

'' Huh?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Aren't you like haunted by a ghost?''

'' W-Where did you hear that.''

'' Jasper. Your girlfriend.''

Sapphire blood boiled. Which she didn't think it was possible since all she was was a block of cold ice. She then walked out of the bathroom and went right to Jasper little coner hangout or where the snacks were that she stole since she had a key to it.

'' Hey Sapph-'' Jasper began to said but was pinned on the floor by Sapphire and in her cold hands were a cold spared like object.

'' Tell me why I shouldn't end you?''

'' Because you love me?''

'' Wrong.'' Sapphire answered as she was going to drive it right threw her but Jasper stopped her.

'' Are you really going to hurt me?'' Jasper asked pushing her off her. '' Now tell me why you want to end me?''

'' Why are you telling people untrue things about me?''

'' Because you keep running away.''

'' Maybe this is the reason why?''

'' Maybe, Maybe not. I could careless. But, you're suppost to be my girlfriend and you will do so.''

'' I AM being your girlfriend.''

'' No you're not. If this was Ruby you would be head over heels for her.''

'' That's because she doesn't treathen to tell people thing about me just for a fake relationship.''

Jasper norrowed her eyes. '' You do love her.''

'' I do. And that's why I havn't told her.''

'' She gonna find out if you like it or not. And either way you're going to be missable but, that's not my problem.'' Jasper said walking away with her bag of chips. '' Time a ticing.''

* * *

Sapphire and Ruby went the long way home. Though, they wanted to talk, laugh and joke around, they were talking as though they just meet again. Sapphire starting the convertion and Ruby answering it in one or two words. Even though, they were close friends too many secrets were being kept from each of them. Secrets as in asking and answering. Ruby so badly wanted to know the serect being kept while Sapphire feared the worst in telling her.

'' So,'' Sapphire said. '' How was your day?''

'' Alright. You?''

'' Fine.''

Silents fullled again to the point where Ruby couldn't take it anymore and had to ask.

'' Sapphire can I ask you something.'' Ruby asked.

'' Anything.'' Sapphire responded.

'' Remember that secret you told me.''

Sapphire sighed. '' Ruby.''

'' No Sapphire. Just tell me.''

'' You don't understand. I just want to keep you out of it.''

'' Is it that bad?''

'' Yes. It is.''

'' Just tell me.''

'' I can't.''

'' You told Jsper!''

'' That's because she found out. I didn't tell her.''

'' Sapphire!''

'' Ruby.'' Sapphire had pulled her hand out to hold hers but, Ruby retracted it. Because of that Sapphire fell down onto the pond.

Though, since Sapphire had no controll of her falling and she froze over the whole pond causing it to freeze over and her falling on hard. Hard ice.

'' S-S-Sapphire?'' Ruby stumbled over her words. She couldn't believe it. She saw it with her own eyes.

'' Ruby, I.''' Sapphire tried to explain walking to her.

'' Stay away from me.'' Ruby backed away.

'' Ruby just let me tell you-''

'' No you're a Alien. I can't believe it! They are real.'' Ruby voice shaking in fear.

'' Ruby stop.'' Sapphire begged with tears falling down.

'' You're not human. J-Just leave me alone. Don't come near me.'' Ruby said running away from Sapphire.

Sapphire fell to her knees with many cold blue tears falling down hard. Her sobbing wasn't going to stop. Now Ruby knew and it was all over. Her friendship. Even her love...


	17. Chapter 16: I Love You

_Chapter 16: I Love You_

 _I get jealous, I get mad, I get worried, That's only because I love you and I don't want to lose you -Anonymous_

* * *

 _March 15, 2016_

Sapphire laid on her cold sofa. All the lights were off and the blinds were down. There was no light coming threw. There was no light in the house but, the TV. There was no noise in the house, too. It was so quite in the house that you could hear a conversation in the other houses if you listen closely.

Sapphire had stayed on the cold sofa. That's wear she slept. It smelled just like when Ruby used to come over and she liked the smell. Her bed had never seemed so loney before even though she was the only person sleeping in it. The house never felt so alone even though she was the only person living in it. She wore Ruby red jacket around when she was cold. She couldn't get cold but, it still felt nice to be in it.

They hadn't talked after what happened last Tuesday. Ruby refused to have any contact with Sapphire. She would avoid her the most possible. She would even take a different and longer way home just not to see her. It pained Sapphire to see her everyday knowing she hated her.

Sapphire rised up. She slipped on her brown high heel boots. She sighed. She stood up and pulled down her shorts. She tried best to make it look as if nothing was wrong at school. And today she was going to do the same starting with her outfit wearing a long brown sweater with blue hearts, blue shorts, long brown socks to her kness and short brown high heel boots. She was going to wear her hair down with her same glossy smile. Even though, she frowned secretly to herself.

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath. She stared at herself in the mirror before turning away. She was home by herself and it was pretty silent.

Ruby felt so shaken up for the past couple of days she felt different. Different in a terrible way. Everyone seemed to be a alien too her like how Sapphire was. The way Sapphire could act and feel human and be friend with her and lie at the same time, made Ruby regret everything she did. She had been Sapphire friend for so long and now she felt like she didn't know her.

As much as Sapphire could ask for forgivness, Ruby wasn't going to do it. Ruby couldn't forget what she saw. Even if she didn't push Sapphire, how long would it had been before she would have know the truth. And would Sapphire tell her or would Sapphire keep it hidden in her lies. That was what angry her where she wouldn't eat and barley sleep.

As much as Ruby wanted to forget she couldn't. It would just circle over and over.

* * *

Sapphire stood at her locker. She moved her books slowly and pasteful to use up all the time she had before class began. Usually she and Ruby would be chatting away about there next place to go together but, Sapphire had yet to see a little glance of Ruby since it happened.

'' Hey Sapphire!'' Rose said in a peppy voice. Her and Pearl approached Sapphire with large grins on their faces.

'' Hello.'' Sapphire said.

'' I know there's always news when we talk to you so, we're going to let you figure it out.'' Pearl informed. She pointed large words saying **HOME COMING IN 7 DAYS!**

'' It's so close I can almost fell it.'' Rose said. '' But, speaking of it what color dress are you wearing?''

'' I don't know. I haven't bought a dress.'' Sapphire said closing her locker.

'' Sapphire! It's 7 days close.'' Rose repeated.

'' I know, I know. I'll probably pull something together.''

'' Alright then.'' Pearl said. '' I'm wearing yellow and Rose is wearing pink. So, you should wear blue and Ruby should wear red.''

'' Oh ya Ruby.'' Sapphire trailed off.

Sapphire didn't even know if Ruby was even going to show up rather then, go with Sapphire.

'' Are you and Ruby fighting?'' Pearl asked.

'' I don't even know anymore. She's been avoiding me and I feel terrible.'' Sapphire confessed.

'' You shouldn't feel terrible.'' Rose said putting her arm around Sapphire.

'' I do. So, much. I like Ruby so much and the thought of her being mad at me for a second makes me feel ill.''

Pearl crossed her arms. '' If you like Ruby, why are you dating Jasper.''

Sapphire bit her lip.

'' Pearl it doesn't matter.'' Rose said sweeping the comment under the rug. '' What matters is our bestfriend is having feeling problems. We need to fix this.''

'' You don't have too.'' Sapphire mumbled.

'' Oh we have too.''

Sapphire gave a little smile but, quickly frowned when Jasper came over. Now everyone was staring at them.

'' Jasper what do you want.'' Sapphire whispered so know one could hear.

'' Nothing I can't talk to my girlfriend.'' Jasper said loud so, everyone could hear. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

'' Well, I don't want to talk. Can't I talk to my friends without you coming.''

'' Kiss me.'' Jasper whispered to Sapphire. Sapphire eyes widen.

'' WHAT!'' Sapphire basically screamed. Now everyone was looking.

'' Just kiss me already.'' Jasper said. Sapphire didn't reply and because of that Jasper pulled her and dip kissed her.

Sapphire wasn't enjoying this. She didn't want this. Not from Jasper at least. Everything was just pushing against her that Sapphire couldn't take it anymore. The thought of Ruby not loving her, the thought of going back to her boring life and live up to be the worst queen in history, and the thought of being stuck with Jasper was just too much.

Sapphire pushed Jasper away and ran to the nearest bathroom with tears running down her face.

* * *

Ruby stood at the snack machine. She handed it a dollar and the machine totally ate it without giving her the skittles she wanted. And after kicking it over and over again, Ruby had given up. Now, Ruby dug though her bag to find another dollar for hope of getting at least a snicker bar.

'' Ruby! Ruby!'' Said two voices yelling. Ruby turned around to see Rose and Pearl running to her.

'' Yes?''

'' Sapphire needs you.''

'' What do you mean she needs me?'' Ruby asked.

'' She crying her heart out in the girls bathroom. You need to clam her down.'' Pearl explained.

'' Why can't you?'' Ruby asked. She zipped up her book bag and pulled it up to her back.

Pearl turned to Rose. '' We tried. She tron apart.'' Rose answered.

Ruby looked at them and walked away. This wasn't her problem. They didnt even know what Sapphire was and they cared about her. If they knew they would understand that aliens don't have feelings.

'' Don't you care?'' Pearl asked.

Ruby shook her head. She really did. She cared about Sapphire a lot, Ruby loved her but, she couldn't bring herself to talk to her again the same way.

Angryly Rose went to Ruby. '' Look, I don't know what happened between you two but, you have too get over it. Sapphire in love with you for god sake. She can't stop talking about you and for you not to care makes me feel terrble for her! I spent enough times watching love movies and love stories to know that Sapphire and you have this connection that willn't die. You can walk away from this and her but, you know deep down what ever Sapphire did, she probably did it for a good reason because she love you. Only you.''

Ruby stared at Rose in realization. She never knew Sapphire had felt that way. Ruby knew Sapphire had a liking for her but, she never thought Sapphire was in love with her. Honestly, Ruby didn't even no what loved by another person ment. And as much as Ruby wanted to forget about Sapphire she really couldn't. All she thought about day after day was her and her well being.

'' Y-your right.'' Ruby mumbled and ran away from them.

* * *

Ruby stopped running when she got to the bathroom door. From what she heard Pearl and Rose refused anyone to come inside the bathroom into Ruby got Sapphire. Not even Jasper was aloud there which made Ruby happy in some way.

'' Okay, we'll prevent anymore from coming in the bathrom alright.'' Pearl said.

'' Okay.'' Ruby said she took a deep breath and put her hand on the door knob.

'' And Ruby.'' Rose said.

Ruby turned around.

'' Sapphire loves you, remember that.'' Rose said with a smile. '' Now go in there.

Ruby smiled back.

When Ruby opened the bathroom door, it was silent in there. Well, not really being the only sound she heard were sniffles coming from the middle locked stall. Ruby didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to clam someone from crying there eyes out since she was an only child and she had no friends for a long time. So Ruby sat on the floor near the stall.

'' Sapphire?'' Ruby said. There wasn't an answer. '' Sapphire I know you're in there.''

There was a couple of sniffles before an answer.

'' I thought you hated me?'' Sapphire answered her voice craking and shakened.

'' I don't hate you Sapphire. I just- it was because I just didn't know how to handle all of this. I just don't know why you didn't tell me instead of keep it a serect.''

''Well, I didn't want this Ruby!'' Sapphire practically screamed. She then started to cry hard again.

'' I know, I know. I know this isn't what you've wanted. But, I wasn't mad at you because of the lie. I guess. I guess I was mad at you because you were dating Jasper. And because you were dating Jasper it made me angry because Sapphire.'' Ruby took a deep breath. '' Because Sapphire I like you alot. I never knew it into a couple of months ago. And I wanted to tell you but, I couldn't. I thought you wouldn't feel the same. And when I found out you were dating Jasper. It just hurted because I love you. Not because of your looks or anything. Because you're you and you're amzaing and different.''

Slient fulled the room for a momment. Then the bathroom stall unlocked.

'' Different is good right.'' Sapphire said wipping her cold blue tears away.

'' Different is great.'' Ruby said pulling Sapphire into a long hug. '' I love you Sapphire.''

'' I love you too Ruby.''


	18. Chapter 17: Homecoming

_Chapter 16: Homecoming_

* * *

 _March 22, 2016_

Today was the day. The day that every teen girl dream was finally going to blossom, all on this night. Sapphire on the other hand was too worried about what was going to happen tonight then to decide what color lipstick to wear or if her hair was in the correct spot from a teen magazine article. She sat on her bed with her hands on her phone in her night gown. She should of been ready, since it was 5:30pm but, she couldn't. Not with everything that was going to or possibly happen.

Like, how her mother was going to sent a ship down to come and get her. Including, if earth should go or if earth should stay in the universe. All of this was filling her mind instead of normal teen problems like, what time there boyfriend was going to pick them up. Sapphire knew she should of told Ruby everything instead of suger coding it but, she just couldn't bring herself to tell the person she loved in less then 24 hours it was her between her or her mother if earth should go. And frankly she didn't want it to go.

She saw things that no one on her planet could see and imagine. Like, how everyday new families were blooming. How, love was all around and only the people around could see it. How friends could be more so quickly but, no each other for a short time. That was what Sapphire loved about earth. It wasn't like her planet. No where near what her planet was like. Love wasn't common enough where she was from. Families weren't normal like how humans were. There were ups and downs of humans but, they could always change and that what made her want this, this place to continue as what it is. Life and Death and Love and Birth and Peace and War on the planet earth.

Sapphire looked down at her phone to see a text message from Ruby saying she was coming at 6:20. Sapphire took a deep breath and got up. This was their night. Their night to be together, even for just a small while.

* * *

Ruby slipped on her flats. She stared at herself in the mirror. Tonight she was going to come clean. Tell Sapphire she was in love with her. Not love as in friends but, love as in she wanted them to be more. For a few days, Ruby knew more about Sapphire then, ever. Where she can from, what she was and how she worked. Though, that didn't really matter to Ruby. She told Sapphire thousands of times that that didn't matter to her and that she liked her for her and tonight she wanted to make it clear to her. She wanted to make it clear that Ruby loved Sapphire. As human and magical being.

A soft knock was heard and the door opened. Ruby looked over to see it was her stepdad.

'' Hey Ruby.'' Her stepdad said.

'' Hi.'' Ruby answered awkwardly.

'' You look so pretty tonight.''

'' Thanks.''

'' I just wanted to tell you that I no it's been hard for a couple of years but, I wanted to tell you that I care.'' Her stepfather said. Ruby turned around. '' I know, I won't be your father in that bond but, I still want to make this work.''

'' I do too.'' Ruby mumbled.

'' That's why I want all of us to be a family. You, your mother and me.''

'' Really?'' Ruby asked. Her stepfather nodded in agreement and pulled Ruby into a hug. '' I would liked that.''

'' Me too Ruby, me too.'' He said.

Ruby always wanted to have a family like how she had when she was little. Even if it wasn't the father she wanted she could learn. She could learn to feel the same way again like how she felt when she was little. And the only way was to move on. And to move on was to move on with a new family while keeping the close one with her forever.

* * *

Sapphire was ready to go. Finally ready to go. She wore a floor long blue dress with diamonds in the middle and white high heels. Her hair was long curly with a braid crown. She took a deep breath and waited for Ruby to come. Her hands shook in many fears. Fears like how this night would go down and what will become of her. Like, if she'll be pushed into the life of being a queen or a life with the person she loved. This all depended on this night and everything that was going to happen.

Then, her face diamond rang and shaked her from her thinking.

'' Guess who's 2 earth hours away from you.'' Lapis yelled.

'' Mom and you?''

'' Yup-'' Before Lapis could say something else she looked at Sapphire. '' You look so pretty? Where are you going, a date?''

'' No and what is a date?'' Sapphire asked blushing.

'' I study it in a human book. So, where are you going?''

'' Going to a school dance with a few of my...Friends.''

'' Oh so we should pick you up there?'' Lapis asked.

'' Well, I guess. But, somewhere secret. I don't want a big UFO in front of the building.''

'' Trust me we'll blend in.''

'' IS THAT SAPPHIRE?'' Screamed another voice. Then the camera turned away. '' Hi Darling!'' Sapphire mother said.

'' Hi mother.'' Sapphire responded.

'' Your dressed up so, pretty for when you come back to homeworld.''

'' Ya.'' Sapphire mumbled.

'' We'll be here in a little bit alright?'' Sapphire mother said.

'' Okay. I'll see you later.''

'' Bye!''

Sapphire closed her face diamond and put it on mute. She then threw it in her bag. She heard the doorbell rang and she ran down stairs, calmed herself down then answered the door.

'' Wow you look perfect I-I mean beautiful.'' Ruby stumbled her words. Sapphire smiled.

'' Thanks. You look perfect yourself.'' Sapphire smiled. Ruby smiled back.

'' Come, my dad and mom dropping us off.'' Ruby said taking Sapphire hand.

'' Your stepdad?'' Sapphire asked.

'' Yup! I think I'll make it work with him.''

'' You should.''

* * *

When Ruby and Sapphire got to the dance, it was like everything they hoped for. The room was in a purple color and lights flashed around so beautiful. Ruby couldn't wait to tell Sapphire everything she wanted to tell her. Every word she was going to tell her was going to be at the end of the dance. Right at 11:35. The current time was now 10:45. She danced around with Sapphire, hanged out with Sapphire and they talked. Though, it was distracting because she was so beautiful as the lights shined on her blue hair.

'' Do you want anything to drink?'' Ruby asked. The night was ending fast and people were leaving to go to some kid senior brother house for a after homecoming party with no parents.

'' Ya just water is fine.'' Sapphire said. Ruby nodded and went over to refreshment table. Sapphire stood over near the exit and watched the people dance. Rose dancing with some older guy named Greg and Pearl dancing with Amethyst. She smiled at her friends being happy.

'' Surprise!'' Said a familiar voice. Sapphire turned around to see her sister Lapis with a smiled of her face.

Lapis had dark blue short hair and pale skin like Sapphire. She wore a long dark blue dress with white strips.

'' Aren't you happy to see your older sister?'' Lapis asked crossing her arms. '' Aren't these humans cute together. Though, we have too get going.''

'' W-What?'' Sapphire asked. '' I can't go.''

'' Yes you have too. Mom waiting and you do not want her to leave the ship.'' Lapis ordered.

'' I got your drink.'' Ruby said. '' Who's this?''

Sapphire couldn't seem to get the words out but, mange to speak. '' Ruby this is my sister.''

'' Oh, I didn't no you have a sister.''

Lapis grew impatient. '' Yes, yes she does now we have too go.'' Lapis said pulled Sapphire out the door. Ruby followed Sapphire out to see a huge space ship.

'' Oh My God.'' Ruby said. Lapis and Sapphire turned around.

'' Ruby, you have to go back.'' Sapphire demanded pulling Lapis off her arms.

'' W-what's going on?'' Ruby asked.

Before Sapphire or Lapis could answer the space ship opened and 12 guards came out all walking out together in a straight line. They wore blue suits and faces were unemotional.

'' Princess Sapphire we welcome you back to coming home.'' Said one of the guards. All of them like a domino bowed down.

Ruby stepped back away from everything.

'' Ruby I'll handle this.'' Sapphire commanded. '' I'm not going.''

'' What do you mean you're not going?'' Lapis asked.

'' I can't go. I have to stay here.''

'' No you don't.'' Said Sapphire mother walking down the ship.

Sapphire mother was tall and pale. She had a blue slik scarf around her head covering her eyes. She had a long dress as well.

'' Honey, why don't you want to go?'' Sapphire mother asked. '' There's way more interesting things back home then on this dump planet.''

By then, Rose, Pearl and Amethyst all came out with surprise in there eyes.

'' Oh my cheese crackers.'' Rose gasped. Sapphire mother turned to them then back at her daughter.

'' And you made friends. But, you have friends at home, along with royality, followers and many other things you'll learn to love.''

'' But, I don't want too.'' Sapphire said. Her mother frowned at Sapphire and turned around.

'' Take her now. Lapis let's go.''

2 guards came at Sapphire. With all the anger built up from her mother not listening Sapphire froze there whole bodies and all the other guards behind him. They all stood there soild, cold figures. Lapis and her mother turned around surprised at what Sapphire was capable of.

'' Sapphire what is the problem? You are going home and this planet will blow up. End of everything.'' Sapphire mother said. Sapphire couldn't bare it. She turned around to see her friends shocked and afraid, even Ruby who already knew was scared.

'' No. It's not over.'' Sapphire spoke. '' This planet isn't what you think it is. It's more then what anyone on our planet have ever knew. The people hear may not do the same things we do and may have different and strange ways but, anyone of us could learn. I could learn to be what they are and still be myself. The people here have made there own world where they live in families and love each other, and that's what I've learned. I met people who were nice, caring and had feelings. They care about there own. And I also met people who I care about as much as I love my family. This place may not be homeworld but, it's theirs.''

Sapphire mother and Lapis both looked at each other then Sapphire. Even Ruby, Rose, Pearl and Amethyst looked surprised at the speech Sapphire have gave.

'' You really fell this way?'' Sapphire mom asked. Sapphire nodded.

'' Yes, I'm happy here. I don't think I ever was at home.''

'' All I want is for you too be happy.'' Sapphire mom said. She took a deep breath and turned to the human teens. '' Humans come forth.''

The human teens all walked slowly over. Sapphire mother looked at the humans then her daughter.

'' I- Blue Diamond announce you all as Sapphire friends. You all will stay by her side and keep her happy, understood.'' All of them nodded quickly. '' Names.''

All of them said there first and last names. '' Ruby Harris, Rose Quartz, Pearl Waters and Amethyst Wafer.'' Sapphire mother smiled. '' For now forwards, this planet will stay in the universe. Now, finally I can leave. Hope you have a great so called dance?''

Her mother stepped back on the ship and Lapis followed. Sapphire turned to Ruby with a smile. Ruby smiled back and held her hand.

* * *

Ruby walked outside. She sat next to Sapphire on the school steps.

'' Did you know I can see my planet from here.'' Sapphire said as she looked up at the sky.

The night sky twinkled and the star Sapphire pointed to was the biggest one. Ruby turned to Sapphire.

'' You know, you're so beautiful.'' Ruby said. Sapphire turned to her.

'' Me?''

'' Of couse.'' Ruby answered.

'' With everything going on. I mean my family is crazy.''

'' Hey, my family crazy too and we can mange that.'' Ruby smiled. She held Sapphire hand.

'' I love you Ruby.'' Sapphire said.

'' I-I love you too.'' Ruby said.

Slowly they moved closer together and finally their lips touched. Sapphire cold lips turned warm and soft. Inside everyone watched with warm smiled at there new best couple of the year.

'' Oh my god. This is totally my next fanfiction story. A ice princess and a normal human toughing out everything just to be with eachother!'' Rose said in joyful tears.

'' Are you crying?''' Pearl asked.

'' No. These are the tears of a great summary of a story.'' Rose smiled.

When they pulled away from each other kiss, light snow fell form the sky following onto there heads. Ruby stared at Sapphire blue eyes with a smile.

'' I want to be together with you forever.'' Ruby passionally said.

'' I want to be with you forever too.'' Sapphire said back.

Ruby put her arm around Sapphire while Sapphire laid her head on her shoulder as they both stare up at the sky. The snow fell down softly onto the ground. _When The Snow Falls_...

 ** _~The End~_**

 ** _Ending Song Is Begin Again by Purity Ring_**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading When The Snow Falls. Though, this isn't the ending for our darlings Ruby and Sapphire. A spin off is coming in a few months about when the get married and spoiler they travel on to Sapphire planet! Another spin off that's closer to coming then this one is Lapis and Peridot story that is based around homeworld and there relationship. Again thank you for reading and I love all of my followers! Till next story...**


End file.
